


Incondicionables

by Jonnah_Val



Series: Incondicionables [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And dialect, Character Death, Child Neglect, Classism, F/M, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lily mother lioness, M/M, Multi, Politics, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Smart Harry Potter, Sorry for the grammar problems, Soul Bond, Strong Harry Potter, The author will implement more tags as the story progresses, Tired Harry Potter, Young Tom Riddle, blood purist culture, the english isn't the author's first lenguage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnah_Val/pseuds/Jonnah_Val
Summary: In a world where soul mates are present, Lily Evans and James Potter fight against the marked destiny, despite not being destined.Their son, Harry Potter, against all warnings, follows the same path as his parents.Forced to excel from a young age and living in a convulsive political climate. Harry must survive with imposed goals and purist traditions; so you have no choice but to make your own way.With ideas different from those that a magical society tries to impose on him and with the terrifying expectation of the reappearance of a dark lord on the European periphery, Harry doesn't have it easy, trying to live an adolescent life, in which he must endure a soul mate that every day's more insistent, and be an heir to a prestigious thoroughbred family at the same time.But amid all the chaos that ensues in his life, he has an advantage that for most goes unnoticed: the half-breed, Tom Riddle, who will not hesitate to kill anyone who tries to hurt what he thinks is his.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/ Female character, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Past James Potter/Lily Evans
Series: Incondicionables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675042
Comments: 30
Kudos: 89





	1. Mentiras que cuelgan de hilos que duelen más que golpes recibidos.

** Early January 1980, somewhere in the middle of Diagon Alley. **

What is infidelity?

The most correct definition would be the lack of fidelity or betrayal in the relationship by one of the two people in a sexual way. However, was it just that? It also existed emotionally, you know, that kind of infidelity where your partner falls in love with the another person. The one that makes your chest burn, because even though you don't have physical evidence of a hoax, you know it exists. But when can you call it an emotional infidelity without going down the line of becoming something aggressive? How much do you know that your loved one likes someone else? Is it wrong for you to be attracted to a person being engaged? Does that make a difference in how you act with your partner?

No, of course not, on the contrary, would the problem arise if you started simply flirting with her?, Lily Evans thought curiously.

However, is falling in love while in a commitment and being called infidelity something acceptable, even if you are not physically unfaithful? Having sex out of desire and continuing to love your partner, is that infidelity? When did you call it that? Should it be with only the breach of one of those aspects or would it have to be both, that way it would be officially called infidelity? All those questions, Lily asked himself for the second time.

Although, from her own experience, she could tell it was either one, both were painful.

She looked again at the papers that James was holding in great anguish. His nervous notorious, the little beads of sweat falling down his temple.

How apprehensive did a person have to be to show such a painful image? She wondered, watching him closely.

The divorce papers were ready to be signed in a few hours, if she understood; the decision was final on the part of Lily, who was already tired of the whole situation.

Two months had passed since the breakup and James' discontent was still very noticeable, despite being one of the guilty in the situation.

How ironic was it that the perpetrator was outraged at being denounced?

"Lily," James calls apprehensive. He swallows hard, the sound he makes becomes noisy in the quiet environment.

Lily tilts her head slightly, her hand barely resting on her belly.

She holds the pen in her right hand, the ink waiting patiently on the table. Outside of where they're, everything follows it's normal course.

Things continue without pause, people continue to work, breathe and live as constant existences; however, at this exact moment Lily feels so different from everyone else. She feels empty, imprisoned by a corrosive emptiness that nestles in her chest. Her days of tears and rage seem very distant, her outrage at James's betrayal, her lament over how things happened.

Lily absentmindedly wonders if she hates him, if she hates that James has scored so hard in her life, to the point that now everything will be different for her. A malicious whisper expresses how satisfying it would be to go back in time and tell her younger self not to fall for this man's lies.

Comment her.

_"Hey, Lily, do you remember James Potter, the idiot who annoys your best friend? Yes? So never go near him or trust what he tells you, because he will betray you in the most delicate stage of your life. "_

She licks her dry lips, and lifts her gaze to match her husband's.

"Where do I sign?" She asks. James looks at her; it's a painful look. It makes the hairs on Lily's arms stand up.

 _"You shouldn't see yourself as the victim_ ," she thinks irritably. The hand near her belly becomes a fist, the knuckles white from force. It fills her with rage that he dared to see her so shattered when all this happened for him.

"I don't want to do this.", Repeat he the same phrase again. James observes her pleadingly.

Lily watches him, this time uninterested in his words.

“This is not what you want or not to do, James." Repeat; makes a nasty little face.

"Because if so, that's something you've already done and it didn't turn out so well, right?"

The rancor reacts vehemently, still intact by what happened. The desire to make this person cry blood not as hidden in her as I would like; all these burn, burn and burn so much in her chest that they beg for a speedy release.

James shudders at the accusation; Lily doesn't know if it's out of shame or not, but he lowers his guilty face.

He smiles without grace, more like a grimace.

"I have explained how things were, I don't understand why you can't understand it." he claims without force. He looks at her exhausted.

Nights of insomnia and sheltered frustration seem to fall on his shoulders at the wrong time. He loves Lily like nobody else, he has loved her since he was eleven years old and held out his hand to her on the first day of Hogwarts. He adores her in her fierce anger and softness that only she can show. He venerates every aspect of her without hesitation, but, at this very moment, he really curses her stubbornness and steadfastness.

Lily looks at him dumbfounded, dumbfounded by his impudence.

"Why can't I understand?" She repeats softly, her eyes wide.

She lets out a hysterical laugh. She can't believe and doesn't want what James just said, so she takes it as a joke. She laughs herself tired and only after she finishes laughing that she sees her serious face, her clenched jaw; notice the beginnings of irritation in him.

Smiling, Lily shakes her head slowly, her amusement slowly fading to fury. She feels it in a very objective and different way than usual and it's as if she could see how this one turns more and more to the point that her molars hurt because of how hard her jaw clenches.

Lily's burning in her own fury.

"Why can't I understand ?! Why can't I understand ?! Why can't I understand ?!” She repeats the last question, shouting.

She throws himself on the table; it looks wild with her flowing red hair and sparkling eyes. She's furious and glares at James, her magic and anger notorious in the room.

“You are amazing, why can't I understand? Listen to yourself once and do us a favor not to repeat those words, ”It muttered angrily.

James raises his head, indignant.

“Not everything was my fault! You know it well! I was not aware of what I did. ", He claims, getting up," I would never have deceived you if it had been in other causes. Damn it, Lily, I'm just asking you to understand me. “Scream, exasperated.

She looks at him with contempt.

“There is nothing to understand here. You cheated on me and that's something that no matter how you mask it, it won't change, James. You can excuse yourself in a thousand ways, but the truth will remain only one."

There is a regretful silence.

James watches her, determined not to end his marriage and separate from Lily. So you decide to use a topic not yet discussed between the two of you to get it.

“We are going to have a child,” he begins, “tell me how he will feel with his two separated parents. The baby needs a family, he needs us both! You won't allow our son to suffer, right? " He protests, although he feels like shame curls up inside him when he finishes saying that last thing. Using such a petty subject to get his wife's forgiveness is humiliating, but he had no choice.

You don't plan on giving up until you use everything in your power to get what you want.

Lily, who had been watching his hands to distract herself, raises her head; It's a slow and deliberate movement that makes her hair fall to the side of her face, flattering her features.

James feels his breath catch at the sight of her. That woman's so precious that it overwhelms him, makes him want to venerate her as his goddess, it hurts so much to watch her that he feels the tickling of tears in her eyes. He loves her, he loves Lily Evans so much and the fervent need to touch her overcomes him to the point where he's ready to get up from his chair and do it, but this is cut off immediately when their eyes meet.

Lily looks at him with all the disgust of an angry queen that only Lily can boast of performing. Her mouth is tight with a fussy annoyance. A punch to the pit of the stomach would have hurt less than seeing that same expression Lily used when she ended her friendship with Snape.

“My son will have me, James Potter. ", She says softly; her eyelashes flutter giving her a certain charm. James loses his concentration at the small gesture, that's when Lily cracks her features into something more aggressive to announce, “He will have everything and more than he wishes for; it will lack absolutely nothing, therefore, you have no proof that what you say will happen, ”It growls through clenched teeth.

"And if you are so worried about what happened to him, then you just have to fulfill your responsibilities as a father and be aware of him", Lily smiles with some condescension. James's face is serious, surely analyzing the situation.

"Also, tell me, you shouldn't be more worried about your other child who is closer to being born or is it that perhaps your dear soul mate won't let you be near her," She asks, enunciating each word with sweetness. Her lashes fall heavy, obscuring the green of her eyes. The very slight curve at the corners of her lips.

She will not miss the slightest opportunity to hurt him.

James lifts his chin, he's quick to answer. "Excuse me, but that is not your concern, Lily." He immediately refutes, then limits: “He will be recognized as my son, but of course our son will be the one to become the Potter heir no matter what is said. It's your rightful place, no factor will get in the way. He declares firmly. He runs his sweaty palms down the length of his thighs."

Hide your nervousness as best you can, even if you've never been good at disguising your face.Look closely for any change in her face; some softening or softness that lets you know that you are okay with it.

Lily doesn't pay attention to James's anxiety, she just feels like all the exhaustion from it all seems to make her succumb to taking a more indolent posture. She shakes her head heavily, already bored with the whole thing. “You're right,” she consents, exhausted from arguing, “that doesn't concern me, it doesn't really concern me nothing. Let's get this over with, where do I sign? "She asks without encouragement.

Lily takes the divorce papers a second time, somehow they are heavier. James watches her still, completely speechless.

Submerged in his own private chaos, he forgets to breathe and it's only when his lungs scream for air that he inhales in fear, the reality of things finally taking a weight on him. He sees Lily, who is rereading the papers carefully, the decision to sign them seems indisputable.

He feels how the situation chokes him, tightens his throat and leaves him with no way out; the feeling is creepy. One of his worst fears is playing out in front of him and there's nothing he can do to combat it. Defeat feels filthy on the contours of his mouth. Feel the beginnings of tears pricking your eyes. He breathes anxiously and in his panic he bites down hard on the inside of his mouth. The blood on his tongue and incisors manages to distract him from the past dread for just a few seconds, but they are enough to react.

James smiles hard and turns his face away, his hair becoming his best ally by covering his expression.

Lily looks at him, the handsome profile of the man illuminated by natural light from a window makes him so attractive. Traces of a jovial youth have given way to a wonderful maturity that clings to him in a flattering way. Feel the claws of a monster tearing apart inside her with every second it takes her eyes on him.

The papers tremble in his hands.

My God, she thinks desperately and in fierce panic. The feelings that she had tried so hard to keep are beginning to overflow inside her. Grief and sadness blended so deeply that it's impossible to distinguish them separately. She looks at James with wet eyes, and how beautiful he has become is the thought that crosses her mind. Her mind is a mess and all she can think of is James, James, _James_.

James at their wedding, James when he proposed, when they found out they were going to be parents.

James when I said I love you.

A couple of tears run down her cheeks, burning her eyes and not relieving the pain she feels.

For the first time she realizes how different he looks compared to his first meeting; the first time they were a something.

That only makes things more painful.

Disappointment and anger are her companions this day, but the penalty of a betrayal as well. She loves this man like no one else, but she loves herself more and that is why it's necessary to end this; to let go of what no longer exists and to be able to see for the first time a new future alone. James has been so incarnate in her life that she has never done anything independently or without his influence.

And it was time for her to take charge of her own life as an adult.

He turns to see her, his expression has not changed, only his lashes are wet.

The _[I promise to love you and be faithful to you until the last day of my life_ ] of your wedding day seems so far away now. So sarcastic, like it knew what would happen.

"Where should I sign?" She repeats in a soft tone. James's expression is soft like cotton candy, too sweet that it's too much. The sugary taste of an early finish curls on Lily's taste buds.

There will be days when she will remember this moment and hope with all her heart that it doesn't hurt like it does at that moment.

He passes the papers on the page where the agreement should be signed. Lily stains the pen with ink, waits a moment before signing, looks up to see her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"I love you," James says with a broken voice. The plea nestled in each syllable spoken. His heart is racing and pitiful for what he's feeling, for what he's letting happen.

Lily looks at him with wide eyes and a tender heart.

"Me too," she replies, letting out a sob; then sign.

.

.

.

Lily discovers the infidelity with the arrival of the woman one day to her old house.

She would declare herself as James' soul mate and the future mother of his son.

The news is overwhelming in itself, too much to process at the time.

James arrives in less than twenty minutes to be called by urgent network flu by Lily and it's found with full discussion of both women.

His biggest secret revealed. His worst sin exposed.

He manages to look as surprised as his wife upon discovering the advanced pregnancy of the woman named Cordelia and tries to explain things.

Lily has to bite her lip hard not to draw her wand and curse James, at that very moment.

James begins to speak and every word breaks Lily's heart without qualms.

Apparently they had met at one of the ministry's parties; both coming to be recognized among all that sea of people as the missing piece to what they needed.

James would be drunk enough not to make a coherent decision, according to his words, and use that as an excuse; and she, ready, with all the decision to sleep with a married man. Because Lily doesn't think the woman didn't know, not when there's a damn ring on James's finger. No, when James Potter is so well known in the ministry.

No doubt, magic would have been spurring their union.

It would be one-night stands and a child would emerge from both of them, not guilty of their parents' actions.

James would have tried to pretend nothing had happened, too in love with his wife to ruin their marriage. Although fear and nervousness would escort him in the weeks following that night.

He would reach an agreement with Cordelia, in which he asked for absolute secrecy of what happened. Denying the bond that existed between her and him.

Rejecting his soul mate in the most categorical way possible, without even thinking about it if his relationship with his wife was put as an option.

Because he always choose Lily.

Cordelia, spiteful and humiliated, would have agreed, however, at that moment, who would warn him how ignorant James was of the consequences of his actions.

Because of all that, he decided not to tell Lily anything about what happened.

Why should he reveal something that would never be discovered?

Why should he destroy his marriage with something that would never happen again?

However, despite all his plans, everything ended badly.

Their marriage culminated in divorce and he ended up with two children of different women; his reputation stained and with great negative on the part of the English society.

It's that moment, James makes a decision, but how could he have known that with that decision, he lost all opportunity to save things with his still wife.

How would he know that he took the worst course by being so cruel to his half?

It would be days after their departure when Lily would hear from Remus that James decided, for the sake of his first child, to move with Cordelia Lewis to one of the Potter estates.

The why? She doesn't know, Remus doesn't explain and she doesn't ask for reasons either.

.

.

.

**_THE NEW HEIR POTTER WAS BORN, TRUE OR FALSE? (March 13, 1980)_ **

_By Rita Skeeter, gossip correspondent for The Daily Prophet._

_The birth of every magical child is the cause of great celebration and happiness for the entire magical community. Of course, this case is no exception. The entire public, which is awaiting the daily delivery of The Daily Prophet, is aware of the scandalous breakup caused by the former Potter marriage (Lord Potter and Miss, now, Evans) and the appearance of James Potter's soul mate. His sudden arrival is said to have been the culmination of that youthful romance that we all followed with great enthusiasm; However, for now, none of the protagonists of this fateful ending has decided to comment on the subject._

_Well, returning to the theme, this day is celebrated by the birth of James Potter's first child, Lord Potter, belonging to the old Potter family and Cordelia Lewis, from a pureblood family, although of not very recognized lineage. The union of both is unknown even by the public, there is not much data of their first meeting or their coexistence; It's also not known whether Miss Lewis will become Lady Potter in the future. The only thing that is known now from very reliable sources is the child's godfather. That position has been assigned to Sirius Black, an expelled member of the most noble and ancestral house of the Black and an Auror with great expectations of promotion._

_It's hoped that soon we can find out more about the name of the child of this union or some words from the parents or his godfather. On the other hand, there is still not much news about Lily Evans and her pregnancy still in development. However, a question that continues to haunt our audience is which of her sons will take over the Potter family in the future._

_Will he be Lord Potter's eldest son or the official son of his first marriage? Will soul bonding or roles in ministry predominate for him?_

_Perhaps some of our doubts will be resolved over time, but, for now, we will continue to report the latest developments in English magical society._

.

.

.

Andrew James Potter, the first son of James Potter and Cordelia Lewis, was born in the early morning of March 13, 1980 at San Mungos Hospital.

His distraught father is seen walking across the floor, too nervous to stay still.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupine and Peter Pettigrew accompanied him together since the day before his birth. The others, friends and acquaintances of the couple, also wait outside the room.

He's born in the comfort of a safe place with a large group of people waiting to see him. He's welcomed between soft blankets and sweet cuddles by both parents.

His mother's sister is chosen as godmother and his father's best friend becomes his godfather.

A group of journalists try to get to know his face and information about him to show the public, but they are quickly rejected and removed from the place.

By the end of the day news spreads that James Potter's first son, Lord Potter, has been born safe and sound.

The promising future that the little wizard will have is discussed animatedly as it has been done with all magical children.

.

.

.

** January 7, 1980, Diagon Alley. **

Lily bravely looks at her destiny and decides firmly to follow through with her plan, despite all the doubts that ask her not to do it, that what she will do is wrong.

She's huddled in a corner of Diagon Alley, the hood of her robe covering her from prying eyes.

Take a deep breath to calm down and make the decision to continue as planned.

The place is lighter due to the end of the year holidays, people are still lazy to want to buy and all this makes it easier for them to get there quickly

The crossing to your stop is quick, you don't have time to think about turning back and running away.

Gringotts' wide and elegant façade welcomes you as she enters.

The goblins are scattered in columns, each with its own desk.

She is eagerly followed by all their eyes because of her clothing. She makes her way quickly to almost the end of one of the columns.

The creature she chooses decides not to pay attention to her; he's concentrating on stamping documents one by one. Lily has to clear her throat for him to raise his head to look at her.

"Good afternoon, I request a conference with the goblin Kalash." Please inform with kindness. The goblin makes a disdainful face, is irritated at being interrupted from his duties.

“And who is supposed to be the one requesting it?” He asks sullenly, rising to his miniscule height.

Lily, out of courtesy, decides to remove her hood revealing her striking red hair; she runs, for an instant, her fingers all over it.

"I'm Lily Evans, I've come to request a withdrawal involving one of Lord Potter's assets." Respond formal; from her pocket she takes out some folded papers as evidence.

The goblin looks at her suspiciously, but accepts the papers given to them. It doesn't take long to finish reading them.

When he does, he smiles, somewhat grotesque and smug.

"Please join me here, Miss _Evans_ ," he says. Lily decides not to pay attention to the mocking tone with which the goblin pronounces her name.

The vault keeper Potter walks fast down a sumptuous path.

She keeps up with him, quickly realizing that he's not leading her to where the vaults are. Curious nose wrinkles.

She leads him to a room overcrowded with decorations and valuables. There is so much gold and silver that you have to blink to get used to it.

"Take a seat", orders the goblin sitting on a high desk, looking at her with shrewd eyes. “Ms. Evans, the withdrawal you request can't be made. The document you have given me is the title to the Potter mansion, not a permit for a withdrawal, ”he mockingly explains.

Lily smiles delicately to mask her dislike of the deal. She knows that very well, she's not stupid, but if she didn't go on a date with an excuse, James would almost certainly find her out. Despite the goblins' confidentiality, it is well known that for a large sum of money they can make _forgettable_ exceptions.

“I'm very clear about that, elf Kalash,” she begins, “however, I find myself in need of liquidity and not a material good for now. “, Lily murmurs articulating each word. The meaning behind the obvious sentence.

The goblin smiles in a cartoonish way. "Well, for now, it's impossible for ypu to leave this bank with a single galleon of ours unless it comes with a paper signed by Lord Potter in which the amount of money to be withdrawn is specified in detail," he would report stubbornly, without taking even as an option what she was hinting at.

Lily sighs, the desire to purse her lips just barely overshadowed.

“I don't think you understand me. I need money and I have a mansion at my disposal." She would stress directly, "I'm sure you can find a way to turn this into a win-win deal, right? "She says. The calculating glint in her green eyes.

It takes a while for the goblin to process what she's saying, but when the idea integrates into his mind, he takes a deep breath, stunned.

“Do you know what you're talking about?” He asks stunned, “The last mansion belonging to an important thoroughbred family was sold for millions of galleons”, reveals energetic. The nuance of his voice does not lose for a single second the greed in him.

Lily laughs, it's a low and subtle sound. "Yes, I discovered that recently," She recognizes; her eyes narrow.

It decides to place her order before the goblin reacts from his stupor.

“I wish three million galleons and that James Potter be advised of the mansion pawn before anyone else. “, Her smile expands more. "In exchange for all that has been said, you will be awarded two percent of my loan and if Lord Potter does not agree to pay the debt, you will be in charge of orchestrating her auction" She ends staring at him.

Kalash looks at her and takes time to think about the request; then he lets out a harsh laugh.

“Well, Miss Evans,” he smiles, “I think we have an agreement that will be very beneficial to both of us. Allow me, I need some time to write the papers ”. Inform.

With Lily's silent nod, the goblin leaves the room satisfied.

.

.

.

The paperwork takes about three hours, between reading and writing the details for both parties.

"I want a bag with three hundred thousand galleons in it, as well as the deposit of half the money in a vault that will only be accessed by my son when he grows up," Lily says suddenly after finishing reading another document.

The goblin looks at her for a moment before nodding. He takes his time writing down his requirements and getting the money in order.

“The papers are ready, you just have to sign them. “, He informs passing them on.

“The Potter mansion was agreed as collateral in exchange for the loan of three million galleons. The requested period before sending a letter to Lord Potter is one month, if he does not agree with the payment of the bill, Gringotts will take the liberty of starting an auction for the property. In addition, half the money is requested from an account, which will only be for the first Potter- Evans son's ”. Do you agree to the above conditions, Miss Evans?" Asks the goblin.

Magic begins to pressure Lily for an answer. The beginning of a magical agreement supposes.

She grits her teeth, she had heard of these binding contracts, but didn't expect this to be one.

How unique were the magic benches.

"That's right, those are my conditions," She answers with a tight voice. Just after saying her answer, the weight you feel lightens until it disappears.

"Very well, wait a moment here, I'll bring you a bag with your money," communicates the creature starting to move away from the desk.

“Wait,” she stops him in time, “I'd like to know about your housing service. I'm aware that you can take care of finding a property ”. Lily turns partially to see him.

Kalash raises his eyebrows in dismay. "Are you looking for a specific house or mansion?" He asks, approaching again.

Lily licks her lips, “You could say yes. I wish for something that is more private, but still remains in some magical community. It must be medium, enough for two people and in a safe place ”. Specify.

The leprechaun hits the desk with his nails. “It will be very difficult to find something in the districts with a large magical population with the characteristics that you want. “, He confesses. “The only thing that comes to mind is some muggle suburb, however that is something you are not looking for, right? ". Lily smiles coldly at the goblin's irony.

This was his first time here and she could already empathize with all those who murmured about these creatures as the worst.

“I think I've made very clear the preferences in which I want the house,” she chides with acid sweetness, “if it is too much for you, you can tell me; I'm sure I'll find someone more qualified for the job, ”she scoffs.

Kalash bangs the desk furiously, offended that they doubt his ability. The daring of this witch thinks upset. “Gringotts is characterized by its excellence in all its services! We guarantee you, _Miss Evans_ , ”contempt drips into every syllable in his voice,“ that we will find the house you hope for. ”

Lily nods without taking her eyes off him, "you will also need protections and charms," adds to the list of requirements. "In the following days I will send you a note with the needs that she must have and if remodeling is necessary, let me know. On the other hand, I want it to have all the necessary barriers, so that money is not an obstacle ”, she demands, daring now that she has an account with more than 5 zeros in it.

"The budget for all expenses will be sent to you by owl tomorrow," the goblin informs him, noting all the requests said.

The red-haired witch ponders whether it is sensible to say her doubt. There's a certain chance that they will be able to contact the ministry and screw up their plans beforehand, which would complicate things too much. Decide to dare and ask.

"Is there a way to go unnoticed by the regularities of the international dust flu?" Kalash blinks curiously at the question.

"Are you planning to travel to a specific destination?" He asks. Lily shakes her head.

“I want to go to various places, however, the trips by magicians are regularized and registered by the ministries. I know that one can only Appear in previously known places, as well as reaching a new place is only possible with the dust flu and I do not want to take portkey into account because of my state ”. She removes with his hand a strand that fell near her face.

“You can use the chimneys at the Gringotts facility to move around if you want, of course the cost is higher; however, we guarantee absolute discretion about your destination. ”Lily raises an eyebrow, surprised by his service. She fidgets in her seat, uncomfortable for doing something illegal, even though she has already engaged James' wedding gift.

"What differentiates them from the ministry?" She asks. Her hooded eyes, attentive to the answer.

Kalash lifts his chin imperceptibly, a gesture more haughty and arrogant than meets the eye. “Our bank is not under the rules of any magician,” he explains with some disdain, “we are an entity that has its own rules and laws. You can be sure that the information provided by you will be safe with us ”, his resolution is firm.

Lily thinks about it for a moment, she honestly doesn't believe him, but she has no choice.

She needs to get away from Britain and go unnoticed for a few months due to her pregnancy. I was more than sure that James will use everything he has in his hands to try to find her, but if she played his cards right, that would not happen sooner than planned.

She looks decisively at the goblin, "Book a departure three days from now, at 4 pm," Lily informed, getting up. Disinterestedly, she smoothed the folds of her skirt ,caused by all the time sitting, with her hand.

“Of course, is there anything else we can help her with?" Asks the goblin, putting down the feather.

Lily blinks at him and thinks about all her actions for the day. She unexpectedly smiles with excitement bubbling in her stomach; there's a certain euphoria in the decisions you are making. You may feel the danger of doing something that is not right.

“No, there is nothing else. Thank you very much, Kalash, I hope you meet the confidentiality criteria that you mentioned, ”she repeats before leaving.

.

.

.

Lily Evans comes out, with a heavy bag of galleons in her left pocket and a bright future ahead of her, from Gringotts.

Beneath her hood she smiles excitedly.

She takes no liberties in spending on everything she thinks's necessary. For the first time she has the money to buy many of the magic items that she previously wanted and couldn't have.

Lily feels ashamed at first to use money that is not her, to play that way, but then she remembers the infidelity to James and that woman.

Cordelia Lewis, James' soul mate. The woman who looked with absolute disgust and disowned her belly when James confessed her pregnancy. She remembers her envy, fury and hatred in her eyes.

Lily has met those kinds of women, those women who will do anything to make their competition disappear no matter what. She knows that she will not be the only one harmed, her son will be too, because Lily knows those women, she really does.

His mother and sister were part of them.

Three days later she returns to the bank to leave the country. Next to it's a dragon skin suitcase with everything you need for your stay abroad.

Short hair barely reaches her chin, she wears a deep green tunic.

It looks very different with just small changes.

At no time do you feel sorry for leaving your country of birth behind.

“Are you ready, Miss Evans?” Asks the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults and also his own. The aftertaste of knowing that is satisfying to her; her grudge for the betrayal not yet forgotten.

"What is the destination to which the lady is going?" Asks another unknown goblin.

Gringotts chimneys are handled differently, at no time is magic or the hand of a wizard or witch allowed; even in small actions as flimsy as they are throwing the dust flu.

Lily smiles broad and bright; and it says, "Jaisalmer, India."

She advances.

.

.

.

** May 19, 1980, Potter Estate. **

"Will you go out to look for her again?" She asks.

James turns to see Cordelia, who is standing by the door frame.

"Did you come just for that?" He asks, looking away.

Cordelia purses her lips in disgust. "I will never understand your love for the Mudblood," she confesses.

James turns sharply.

“Don't call her that!” He growls, “If you have nothing more to say; then you better go. " He grabs a couple of papers carelessly and shoves them into his briefcase

There's a heavy silence between the two.

She crosses the distance with practiced grace until she reaches the front of James's desk. It looks at it calmly.

James doesn't pay attention to her, he feels her burning gaze on him, but he ignores her. His nails dig in harder with every second that she says nothing. There are days when she really hates Cordelia, more than usual.

"What we have for you is still not enough, right?" She asks softly.

There's a certain vulnerability that does not allow it to be seen when looking down. She presses both hands on the desk, her body slightly tilted. She takes time to calm down before intensely observing her partner.

He lets out a sigh, “Stop with that, Cordelia. You better than anyone know that this is not something I would have wanted. I'm not the person to blame if this deal doesn't make you happy. " James smiles, aggressive.

"What didn't you want?" She asks sarcastically, lifting her sharp chin in defiance. "Oh, but, darling, you didn't show me that night," she croons maliciously.

James's anger is immediately aroused, he shows his teeth, furious at her words. The permanent rage for his mistake even being his companion. He watches, tense and irritated as she gets closer and closer to him, but he doesn't stop her.

"Shut up…"

"Why, why are you still not able to accept that you were also guilty of this?", Interrupts him, smiling.

"You can continue to blame me, but you and I know that that decision was made by both of us," she whispers close to his ear, just as she reaches his side.

"What do you want to get to with this?" He asks, looking at her.

“She doesn't love you, but you continue to follow her, even when she has left the country for you. You kind of cause me partial grief, Jamie, ”Cordelia whispers condescendingly.

James raises an eyebrow when she's done, taking the time to look at her in detail, from her feet clad in expensive heels to the ornaments that her hair wears. Beautiful characteristics like all the ideal pureblood.

Beautiful and refined, certainly a lot.

But then remember the tide of fire and eyes like jewel. A heart-shaped face and laughter vibrating like bluebells. James recalls spring itself in a woman who takes his breath away. Her ferocity and sweetness, her iron determination, and her overly warm goodness.

James remembers Lily being so dazzling in her own fire and somehow Cordelia loses all her power of magnetism.

Cordelia trembles slightly in fury when she knows what he's doing; again he's comparing it to that one.

"Do you know the reason why I don't give up?", He asks rhetorically. “Because I love her and I won't stop doing it, as well as looking for her while she remains alive. It's something that I think you could hardly understand ”, he confesses with an eagerness to hurt her.

Cordelia looks at him prim, smiles just a little. “Is that supposed to be something that hurts me, James?” She mutters in a silky voice, “because if so, you should practice even more. Lest your meetings with blood traitors and others cause a reduction in your vocabulary ”. She makes a small mocking sound as she walks away from him.

James takes a moment to watch her retreat.

She stands proud in the middle of the room, stopping, and turns to see him as if she senses his gaze.

It looks lovely in the morning light; her brown hair down. The sharpness of her cheekbones and the graceful lines of her body make an attractive combination for anyone. The arch of the lips is provocative. The thick lashes give it a mysterious and untouchable air.

She's one of the most attractive women he has seen in pureblood circles. James feels the desire to burn with craving in the lower part of his stomach, the hunger he feels for this woman's no longer surprising, but now consumes him; it blinds him to the consequences of his actions. It makes him forget Lily's face.

He licks his lips, his voice thick with lust. "I will not continue talking to you," he ends the conversation picking up the rest of his things.

There is a wise gleam in Cordelia's eyes that show that she knows what James feels.

"Of course, Jamie," she smiles sweetly. "I'm sure we'll talk about it in _great_ detail tonight," the intentions behind her tone were not unnoticed.

James looks at her hard before leaving.

.

.

.

"Yes, as I told you recently, that's what I need." Sirius looked with his arms crossed at James on his knees talking to one of his acquaintances over flu dust.

“Okay, I'll try to get as much information as I can. However, I don't promise you anything; you know that getting that kind of information is difficult, ”the other person murmured with the slight tone of apology.

James's face closed.

"You owe me two favors, Arnold," his voice harsh and reprimanding. "I thought saving your son's life would be worth more than just a little bit of information, but I see that it's just an understatement for what you said on that occasion."

There is a tense silence.

Sirius looked curious at the response from the other man, already used to the menacing James from his school years.

"It was me, Potter," Arnold growls, irritated by the unobtrusive insult. "Do you want the information? Well, you'll have it on your desk tomorrow morning. " He answers and then, the next moment, cut the call.

James gets up off the floor, he looks satisfied with the deal.

"I suppose you got what you wanted, but you sure know she's smart enough not to have gone down that route, right?" Sirius asks casually. He leans his back on James's desk and takes a long look at him.

His closest friend decides to ignore him, and begins to read one of the papers thrown on the office chair.

Sirius makes a face looking at the room, he, personally, isn't a cleaner like Remus is, but he doesn't enjoy being in a disorganized and dirty place either. He knows that James thinks the same as him, so what a surprise it's to find his office in such a chaotic state, which not even the most complicated missions have accomplished.

There are papers, clothes and liquor bottles, if what Sirius can see is correct, thrown away carelessly. Look closely at James, again, to see the beginnings of a scruffy rake, as well as his hair more tangled than usual.

He frowns, concerned.

"You look terrible, do you know?" Sirius waits a moment for an answer, but James still ignores him. His brow furrows, deep. The irritation begins to grow in the pit of your stomach.

The temptation to growl is stifled, barely; his instincts too awake to want to express his displeasure. He runs his tongue over his upper teeth, is engaged in playing a little more with the canines, slightly pricking himself with them. The instincts of his family very attached to him, even if he does not love them.

Blacks are too temperamental.

He smirks, “If you didn't mean to answer any of my questions and concerns, then you would have warned me instead of sending a letter to find us, Jamie."

James looks up, rubs one of his hands over the bridge of his nose. Sirius notices the dark bags under his eyes.

"It's not that, Padfoot," he explains, dropping hard on the couch, not caring that he was crushing various documents.

“It's just that I'm worried; I have no fucking idea where she might be and the longer she is away, the harder it will be to find her."

James looks wearily at Sirius. He feels exhausted, it has been more than a week since Lily disappeared from the room in Diagon Alley and any information he was able to gather about her is insufficient for his search.

He does not know where she's or if something could have happened to her, but according to the words of Tom, the innkeeper, she would leave the inn with luggage and very calm, so the second possibility is ruled out.

Sirius looks at him thoughtfully, "Didn't she have a sister who was here in London?" He asks, trying to contribute something.

“Yes, yes, Petunia,” Sirius nods, “Actually, it was the first one I went to, you know, but he didn't answer any of my questions. He argued that he had not spoken to Lily since the death of her parents and then I was lovingly invited to never set foot in her house again. " James makes an annoyed snort.

“So that means she is not with her sister. This complicates things more, doesn't it? It will be too difficult for you if she goes out on the Muggle tracks, if so we lost track of her a long time ago, ”Sirius declares honestly.

"I do not think so. I have tried to locate it with a ritual, but this one failed, which means that it is in some magic community or otherwise it would have shown me its location ”, he explains.

You are not ashamed to take all kinds of actions to get what you are looking for. He stares at Sirius for any sign of criticism, but none of it shows on him.

A wave of affection appears for the loyalty he shows, which he has always shown.

“Well, at least that makes things easier. Does Lily have any close friends I can turn to for help? ”James frowns thinking of people close to her, whom his proud and fierce Lily would ask for help; all he could think of was Snape, but impossible. They had ended their friendship long ago and the pain his wife felt for her old friend was still present from what she remembered.

"No, she doesn't have anyone else she's close to," he runs her nails over the material on the sofa.

"Also," he adds looking at his friend, "the last few months she hasn't been working to focus on various investigations, you know, to help Moony with his problem." James makes a gesture with his hand; on the other hand, Sirius raises a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"So I think everything is simpler, isn't it?" Sirius smiles to give James hope. He walks over to him and drops his hand heavily on his shoulder, a comforting gesture.

“That means that it is difficult for her to leave the country without having the necessary resources, and if Arnold has done it magically with his help, he will clear the way for us."

James looks at him and sighs, hoping his words are true.

"I suppose. I just want to find her, Padfoot, ”he mutters, hunching into himself.

Sirius presses both hands on his shoulder and brings his face closer to James's; he murmurs low and intimate, smiling.

“We'll, Jamie. Don't worry, but take a break for now. You need it, ”he emphasizes in his last sentence.

.

.

.

** June 24, 1980, Cuzco, Peru. **

The music resonates loudly, people parade in exquisite and brilliant costumes. There are dances and processions; a representation of how the Inca and the Colla, the rulers of that empire, were once in their domain.

She's rowdy, but has an order that just saves her from falling into chaos.

The Inti Raymi festival's something very spectacular for any public, carried out in the middle of the winter solstice.

The ceremony is held in Sacsayhuaman and the sun is decorated as the main protagonist; Lily, who had been there for about a week, could tell why.

The heat was hellish.

She was staying in one of the many cabins near a mountain. The cost, while not excessive as in other places where she stayed, was well worth it for the view.

She got up with great difficulty from the windowsill; her late pregnancy would not take long until her child was born.

A trip like this was dangerous for many factors, but she was stubborn and knew how necessary this celebration was.

Lily sighed again casting a cooling spell on her.

Se had researched the importance of magic in pregnancy. According to many books, usually, during the conception of the baby it was suggested that it be carried out during an important festival or ceremony, in which magic's more present and can endow the child with future notable features.

The same was said to happen during pregnancies; th purebloods still held the idea of how vital it is for the child to grow up with both parents and in a magical home to be born strong and healthy. Conservative ideas that were too limiting for both parties if they wanted a divorce.

Those theories had been disproved with the emergence of many Muggle-born wizards with enough magical strength to refute their points, but the idea continued from generation to generation nonetheless.

However, despite all the incongruities that conservatives said, manifested or even affirmed fiercely; Lily could see what was the point they wanted to communicate and why to encourage this tradition, although she still did not agree on their way of acting.

Finding books that spoke about the blood-purist culture in wizarding Britain was difficult enough; the purebreds were too jealous to share that knowledge. If finding that was difficult; trying to learn about traditions, festivities and rituals were even more so with the increasingly restrictive measures by the Ministry.

Traveling abroad and getting that kind of information was much more affordable than anywhere in Europe; Lily could confirm that from the entire journey she had made.

Her son, for now, did not have a father who could be close to him permanently, because Lily would not allow herself to live with James again. Therefore, the chances that he would grow up surrounded by the magic of both parents were nil, unless she found a new partner to fill that role, which she would never do, not even for her son. Therefore, a great alternative that many magical researchers recommend is to attend various magical festivals, communities and rituals in order to grant the rest of the magic that cannot be obtained.

Lily makes a face; James would never have allowed her to leave Great Britain if she told him of his plans, she's sure that he would have put various obstacles in order not to allow it with the excuse of her protection and health.

It's because of all this that, by her own decision, she traveled to various countries pursuing ceremonies and rituals.

Immersing herself in activities with ancient and ancient magic was a completely different world for her, a girl born to Muggles and barely experienced in magic, who had only known what Hogwarts was and the occasional place that James had taken her.

Meeting new deities other than magic itself, which even other magical communities preached was a very radical contrast to what she was used to.

She passed through India and its ceremonies in the desert; the parties full of old-fashioned activities at night.

She traveled to Italy where they commemorated blood magic, which was not something she had previously experienced.

The Alps and their great dances before the constellations and glaciers.

The vibrant shows of Brazil, where nature and life were celebrated.

The blessings received in China for her pregnancy and the encounters with magical creatures in the middle of Morocco and East Africa.

The fantastic islands, deserted for all audiences and knowing the sleeping volcanoes.

Throughout her journey she met so many people and unforeseen news. The life and joviality that knowing something new transmitted to you was indescribable, a vulgar insult to express it in words.

So many languages impossible to repeat, the intrinsic magic that would never be repeated and experiences so magnificent that they gave value to her life that she had never expected to find. I never hope to discover that all those years that she lived would not really symbolize anything, that there was more to dream and imagine and that she was able to break free from her cage and take off her blindfold and say: there's more, there's much more. 

Lily discovered something that would haunt her to her death and that was ...

that she wanted more and more, much more than the world could give her.

Now she understood why magic was so important, what its great value was and why it should be praised so much.

Lily found devout faith in her and could only proudly say she was a witch.

Maybe you didn't feel ready to be a mother; But, at last she had healed her injuries and left everything that slowed her down behind.

.

.

.

** July 30-31, 1980, Cuzco, Peru. **

Pain's like a beast trying to escape from your body, desperate and furious for its freedom.

It feels like needles jabbing into the contours of your ribs and digging into the insides of your bones. It's similar to feeling an expulsion, but only that this is inside the stomach.

Lily could create thousands of similarities to compare what the pain of childbirth was like, and still fall short of how it really felt.

“You must keep pushing, the child's in the wrong position, but it'll come out. Come on, come on, push ”, encourages the witch who's acting as a midwife. Her Spanish has a strange accent to understand even with the amulet of languages.

She grunts throwing her head back and doing as asked.

Lily let out a yelp as the pain settled further in her hips, she muttered and furiously insulted her for her directions. The matron looks at her nonchalantly, paying no attention to the insults.

The two women behind her are murmuring something in their native dialect, the only one they spoke. Beyond there's an old woman dressed in classic clothing from the Cuzco community, herbs in one hand and a glass in the other; She muttered non-stop while doing a peculiar dance.

 _Damn crazy people_ , Lily thought through the pain.

"You have to keep pushing or your son won't come out," the midwife chided. Lily growls at her irritably.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She replies sullenly. You begin to breathe as you should to improve air circulation, inhale and exhale without stopping or do it until a contraction takes your breath away.

Lily cries bitterly, too sore.

It had been eight hours since the labor contractions started and they were still there. I gaze with wet eyes at the women in her cabin, each of them starring in a role in this state.

Her teeth are chattering and her hands are shaking. She makes a noise looking at his bulging stomach, there are too many doubts and twisted fear to calm herself. What if it is not born well? If he is born sick or some complication? If he was even born dead?

She cries loudly, it's too much, too much for her alone; too scared, lonely, and panic for her to resist. She wanted someone else to be with her, whoever, even the presence of James would reassure her.

The midwife started yelling at the pair of girls; they rushed to collect certain things. The old woman began to howl in rude sounds and shrill whistles.

Lily looks desperate.

"What is it?! What is it? What is happening, tell me!", She yells, but no one pays any attention. The midwife looks thoughtful, but then shouts orders. One of the girls approaches Lily and holds her tightly by the arms, there's apology on her face.

She opens her eyes very surprised by her actions and then begins to fight; howls and screams for help.

The old woman approaches her and her voice's getting louder; Lily screams in terror, kicks and fidgets possessed by despair and fear.

She yells, "James, James" and other names like "Severus" are also repeated.

She lets out a sob and says at the end: "Mom, Mom, please," begs.

The matron grabs her face roughly, her gaze hard; looks fierce.

"Listen to me, if we don't do this your son will die", Lily opens her eyes, her mouth and screams angrily. The woman grits her teeth and slaps her furiously.

“Calm down!” She yells at her.

"No!" Roars Lily, hurt by the news.

The midwife presses her hands on her belly. She looks at her, determined. "Right now you will feel a lot of pain and you must bear it, do you hear me? This child cannot be left without his mother," she ordered half-yelled. Lily looks at her in shock, panting loudly.

One of the girls puts a cloth in her mouth to bite; she chews it. She looks tearfully at the midwife, but nods her head. The crying makes her whole body shake and she can't breathe, but Lily puts all that aside and allows them to continue. The experience's so traumatic that it slows down your mind.

"Good," she says; she positions herself between her legs. The other girl has put her hands on her belly. Lily doesn't know what they will do, but she sees the agreement that they both give each other.

"Puja," he tells Lily, her expression wild.

Lily pushes, but feels the pressure of the hands pressing with all their weight on her belly. Let out a scream, the pain's unbearable, too much. She wants to yell at them: "You're killing me!", But she can't because of the cloth in her mouth

And the woman continues, continues to press. Lily convulses still pushing hard until she can't take it anymore. But she cries biting the cloth thinking: “ _It is not enough, it is not enough. Even more, a little more ”_ , they try to give encouragement.

The midwife yells things at her that she doesn't understand, she looks more like an animal in battle than a midwife in labor.

Lily insults her; she hates her at that moment as if she were to blame for her suffering. The girl who grabs her arms yells things at her in her youthful voice, seems to encourage and incite her to more.

Lily makes an ugly sound in her throat and challenges her to follow the midwife.

She looks at her with impressive temperance before ordering something and the pain starts again.

It goes on like this two more times.

By the third Lily is drenched in sweat, saliva spilling from her mouth, her hair plastered all over her face. She doesn't know how fierce she looks at that moment, as strong and powerful as a lioness at the forefront of battle.

The midwife yells at her, she feels the baby coming out little by little.

Time is running out more and more, it is already early morning.

The sun comes out shining through the window.

And Lily screams, screams and pushes leaving her life at it. Offering all her strength so that her son is born and roars with her last breath.

Her head falls hard on the bed and they shout things at her in a strange dialect, but there is nothing else she can do, she thinks crying.

It's insufficient.

Lily passes out before she can hear the loud cry of her newborn son.

.

.

.

Lily wakes up to low murmurs and the merciless cold that makes her body shiver.

You wake up suddenly and immediately without giving time to think about the pain in your body before you feel rushed; she laments afterward, of course.

Look desperately everywhere. The two girls from earlier look shocked, Lily shows her teeth.

"Where is it?" She growls at them. Even if her son's dead, she has the right to see him. None of them speak, they are stuck in their places.

Lily shrinks into herself, furious, her magic burning; beating in sync with your pulse.

She's ready to take out her pain and grief, how sad it's that they were the victims.

As if you know their intentions, they both start screaming.

Lily squints, the aggressive gesture does not go unnoticed and is greeted with more screams.

"What's going on here?" Roars a woman entering the room.

It's the matron and both girls are approaching quickly hiding behind her; one of them has even started crying. Mira annoys the witch with hair like fire, but she doesn't pay attention to her, because all of her is in the blanket-covered bundle in her arms.

The midwife understands the situation and orders both girls to leave, which they comply with immediately.

"You said he would die," Lily's voice comes out shaky, her eyes filling with tears. Her lips are trembling and whatever strength she has felt has been lost.

The midwife approaches.

"I never said that, I said that it was possible that he would not live if he was not born soon," she explains.

"He's a boy," she informs in a soft voice, sitting on the side of the bed.

 _"A boy_ ", Lily cries covering her mouth. She hunches over, sobbing. A child thinks again and is alive, he's alive, she remembers.

Run your hands over your face wiping the tears and open your arms to welcome her child.

"Give it to me," she asks. The baby's so covered that she cannot even see his face, the midwife does not show any complaint before her rude request and hands her over to the small load.

Lily's hands tremble when they receive it, her teeth chattering when she removes the covers.

He's small and all pink.

A tiny little thing that fits in both hands, barely heavy.

Lily cries again.

He has wild black hair; and she feels needles in her heart because he's alive and real enough to inherit James's hair. She presses her nose very lightly with his forehead; he smells like milk and honey, and in no time does he wake up to all the sound she makes.

_Such a sleepy and patient child_ , Lily thinks with a sob.

"He was born healthy and screamed loudly, he didn't scare everyone," says the matron with some amusement.

Lily doesn't take her eyes off him, there's adoration and devotion in her gaze. And she looks at her son feeling so much and everything that overflows from her heart; there is a feeling that consumes her and she doesn't know how to express it.

But with all this also come fears and insecurities that she believed she had forgotten and destroyed.

It's there that Lily cries again, but not out of emotion and glory, but out of pain and anger, all of which's strongly held by her insecurity.

She touches the chubby cheek of the little thing with her finger and thinks there is nothing, nothing to give him, she cries.

There is no inheritance, lineage or glory of a family that serves as a shield for this child for the future. Neither secrets or weapons that you can use, there is no waiting home that you can reach or a family waiting to meet.

There is nothing.

Lily whimpers crying louder.

"Sorry, sorry. Forgive me, forgive me, please. Forgive me. ”, She begs the little boy barely hours old. The child hasn't been awake for a day, but he sleeps as if he had always been.

 _He only has one mothe_ r, Lily thinks, a simple woman to protect him.

She snuggles her fist in her hand; She has no last name to protect him from school ridicule or huge rooms full of information that she uses to excel.

There is nothing and Lily hates herself, she hates herself more than her life has ever done.

“What world have I brought you to, what world? Forgive me.”, she pleads, again.

Lily presses her face against the sheets choking on his tears.

The matron looks furiously at the scene.

"What are you apologizing for?" Lily lets out a hollow laugh, her face wet with tears.

"You couldn't understand it," she says, shaking his head. Grief embraces her like a mother, I feel horrible remorse in her throat and dire envy in her heart for Cordelia Lewis, because she has everything that once should have belonged to her. Many illogical thoughts attack her nonstop, all due to her fears of Harry.

"No, I can't," she says getting up, she's upset. “I can't understand why you cry for forgiveness, no, I don't understand you."

Lily glares at her, rage and grief exploding.

"Look at me!", She yells, "This is the only thing he has! I'm the only thing he has left, he has no last name or inheritance, no home or connections to protect him! He only has a muggle-born mother who was cheated on by his husband and is criticized by a damn society left in the past ”, she lowers her head looking at her hands. Her vision is clouded by all the tears.

"I'm the only thing he has and I'm sorry, I'm very sorry for what has touched you," she tells the baby, her shoulders shaking from crying.

Lily looks at her little son, the sleeping pink thingy weighing just ten pounds. Too tiny, too fragile for the outside world. How could she protect him? How would you teach her to protect herself? Should her son suffer everything she had to go through?

The matron looks at her, dispassionate from all the crying. She sees the baby strongly protected by her mother. See this woman from the farthest places who had come home and had endured twelve hours of childbirth; screaming and howling like the fiercest cats. That she had roared in her face for her son to survive and she had given her last to be born.

She sees this woman, strong and furious, who had shown more courage than any of her most valiant warriors. She sees, really sees this mother scared and vulnerable by what could happen to her son and understands her, because she's also a mother and has felt that.

She lifts the chin of the fire-haired witch and tells her: "Maybe you're not enough like you said, not strong enough, not with tools to give her when he grows up," she pauses looking at her with great intensity, "but if you can raise him to be someone strong and courageous. This child can be like a tree that grows from a seed. If you water it, take care of it and nurture it ”, she caresses one of the baby's cheeks,“ it will grow strong and then when you least realize it it will be robust enough to withstand any blow. ”

The matron walks away from the bed, “If you give him love and shelter, if you teach him to love himself more than he should love someone else. Trust me, he will be the strongest you will ever meet ”, Lily looks at her in surprise and then nods, there are tears rolling down her cheeks.

She smiles, “but all that remains in you, _achichin nina_ , and you have an impressive task ahead; and if I were that child ", she points out," I would not be more than grateful for having been touched by a mother like you. "

Lily opens her eyes wide, although she does not agree with her words, for the first time since everything began, she smiles.

.

.

.

** November 25, London, England **

Remus Lupin has known fear and insecurity firsthand since the werewolf bite he received at the age of ten.

The days of self-repentance for something that wasn't his fault, but felt like his, are not behind him yet and he wouldn't, even in his adulthood.

The burden of a penalty that should never have existed; a reckoning with his father that he was forced to get involved with and the pain he showed every day alive is perhaps the greatest burden he has to bear.

But despite all this, he cannot hold a grudge for it, ever.

He cannot afford the privilege of hating, not if he wants to fall into darkness and never be able to escape.

Due to all this, the relationship he develops with his father isn't the best. Because, although he doesn't hate him, he can never say the words " **I forgive you",** because there's nothing to forgive, he's convinced.

Even if his selfish heart tells him in nightly whispers that his father does not know that truth and who advises him, in cooing, never to say them.

Remus obeys that order and hides the small truth that would free a man from his martyrdom deep in his ribs, huddled and safe from a deep resentment and hidden self-pity.

This is how he lives most of all his summers, every sunny day in July and August for seven years. In the company of a father that every time I see him, there is only sorrow and desolation in his eyes.

For this reason, Hogwarts becomes his refuge, his home; the home of his pack.

James, Sirius and Peter are the first. Later it would be Lily, Daniel and then Harry.

Harry, expected son of Lily and James, both close friends of his.

This's how Remus sees this small, slender woman with an iron pillar sitting comfortably in a small room.

No, I'm sorry, sitting in her living room.

Remus blinks in dull surprise staring at her.

Lily smiles at him, comfortable as a cat in the sun; satisfied to have him in her home.

He also realizes that he can no longer stop associating Lily with the term lady and not because she's married or something similar, but because she's the mistress of her house, the support of her home and the mother of a small child, and she faces it with an enviable impetus and spirit that Remus admires and envies in equal measure.

She's seen with a confidence that you have never noticed and radiant not in the casual way that one would say how charming she's because of her beauty. But radiant as if she climbed mountains every night and had the strength to wake up early the next morning.

That kind of shine that's rare and you will never notice, because you won't associate with that word.

It's the shine that you find in burnt silver after polishing it so much, nothing majestic, but admirable for all the effort that is made to find it.

Remus smiles, something soft and gentle.

Smell the smells of a stew in the kitchen, the breeze brings you the smell of backyard grass, and if you focus a little more you can smell a very light, curly, but barely noticeable odor on it.

The one that smells of milk and indescribable things, of soft blankets and lullabies; forced early mornings and tired smiles.

He smells his puppy on her.

The letter that Lily sends him takes him so by surprise that he isn't ashamed to say that he dropped it the first time he held it out of emotion.

Almost a year after her disappearance and no sign of life, she had left Remus biting his nails every night, scared of what might happen to him. James's desperation to find her only served to further anguish him.

How many nights had he been awake in his little room having a cup of hot chocolate thinking, wondering in his mind where Lily might have gone? What was the destination you chose? Would the puppy be okay too?

Nothing had helped them find his whereabouts. Not James's desperate attempts to track her down or Sirius's underhand handling.

Missing, many said in a mocking voice when the news spread.

Kidnapped was the rumor that others took to play.

Escaped was something that filled the most conservative people with fury.

 _How shameless_ women would say with their noses up, showing off robes lined with some animal skin, _go with the son of Lord Potter, how dare that one?_ They would hiss as a personal offense

How do you dare? Remus would wonder too many times; watching them, secretly listening to them down Diagon Alley.

He sees them curled up like a group of cobras fighting for food and reasons that none of them have ever encountered Lily, fierce and rascal with steel skin, they have never seen her in her fury and discontent, he thinks with shrewd eyes observing the interactions with acted grace by the group of witches.

Like even Cordelia Lewis, _"Call me Cordelia, please, I know you are a great friend of Jamie's,"_ with her sharp eyes and overly provocative smile, who had met her only a handful of times, had enough information that her body will tense when hearing his name.

It was obvious why.

The threat that Evans symbolized.

Which was not a surprise in itself; not when even Narcissa Black, now Malfoy, had looked down on Lily in school years, not only with contempt and condescension like everyone else, but also with pent-up anger and frustration.

A Mudblood, in the crudest of words, was more than her, stronger, more intelligent, more charming. A girl without inheritance or previous prestige being better than many heirs, what a hard blow she had represented in the thoroughbred society, that little bump that they could never eliminate.

The envy that Lily could believe in people was nothing new.

But wasn't that what had most attracted James and Cordelia's greatest weakness?

That indescribable force that Lily demonstrated and destroyed all the previously drawn graphics that represented in life.

That fury and fierce intelligence that silenced the mouths of many.

Remus denied, privately laughing the paranoia of life out of it all. He looks amused at Lily, an unspoken affection softens her features into something more poignant, and thinks that it is truly paradoxical to have given that power to someone who has everything else against her.

.

.

.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Asks Remus, focusing on not cutting himself when cutting the tomatoes.

The two of them have spent the entire morning talking about what happened in months.

He becomes the first to hear her version of events and to listen to all the places she has gone, just as he's the only one to meet little Harry, who now sleeps peacefully in his room.

Lily, further away from him, is washing a handful of lettuce.

"I don't know for sure," she replies.

He makes a thoughtful noise, putting aside the vegetables. He wipes his hands with a nearby cloth and turns to look at her.

"Aren't you going to talk to James? You know this secrecy will last a short time." Lily pauses for a moment and sees him out of the corner of her eye.

“I suppose so, but I'll wait to see how much time is allowed. Sure, unless you decide to tell him ”, she faces, smiling.

Remus raises an eyebrow.

“I'm neutral, Lily. Neither one nor the other, if this were with other people, of course I would choose. But now? Frankly, I prefer not to be in the middle of the problem, "he explains, leaning back on one of the kitchen countertops.

"Sirius wouldn't be delighted with that answer," she croons in a low voice, disinterested as if she doesn't know the weight of her words on him.

Remus's body tenses at hearing her.

"Probably not," he answers honestly; watch as she stops cleaning more vegetables to watch him. “Perhaps with many things of mine if I told you, however, that will never be known, right? Besides, I won't leave you in this situation alone. "

Lily's face hardens for a moment, but the expression quickly fades and is replaced by a smile with a sweetness that would melt anyone's teeth.

"I don't need anyone's protection, Remus," she declares. She sees him behind heavy eyelids and thick lashes, "or, in the worst case, someone's grief."

The werewolf looks at her curiously.

"You think I'm doing this out of shame?"

“No, really, no, but I do believe in that desire that you have to protect what you think are vulnerable. You know, like Peter once was.” ,she mutters softly, returning to her duties.

Remus hums an old song from his childhood.

"That is a very separate case, you can hardly compare the situations," he says.

Lily stands still and looks at him for a very long moment, he pretending not to feel her burning gaze.

When the minutes pass and she doesn't stop, he decides to speak before showing his discomfort.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asks playfully. See how the red-haired witch seems lost in her lethargy; she moves closer until she's face to face with him.

Evans looks at him and there is vulnerability and deep feelings that are difficult to distinguish; she noisily passes saliva and then smiles. A shaky and kind little thing.

"I missed you," she confesses in a whisper, a raw and tender truth.

Remus opens his eyes, surprised; his posture relaxes little by little at those words. He takes Lily's hands with affection and protection.

"I also missed you a lot, I was very worried about you all these months", there's no reprimand or scolding in his voice. There's very little with her, she's so intelligent that sometimes when you try to do it, you end up being scolded. Also, he somehow understands the reason for her decisions.

"It's okay, Lily, wanting to have someone to listen to you and support you," he noted how her eyelashes flutter; it's the only symbol of fragility that she shows before his words. Remus smiles at her. "Everything will be fine."

Of course, she doesn't believe the that last; neither did he.

Lily scoffs with a certain grace; her composure seems to have returned. She looks at him with that feline intelligence she knows so well from her school years.

Sometimes you are surprised how well you know your friend's expressions.

"You know?" She says to get their attention. "I've been thinking that since I don't have close friends, it would be best if Harry had two godparents."

Remus stands still, dumbfounded by what Lily is revealing.

"You mean ...", he looks at her with bright eyes.

She snorts, it's rough.

"Of course I'm, who else do you think I would choose?", Lily scoffs, despite the fact that her eyes are soft and her magic welcoming.

He still looks at her in surprise, but accepts with the utmost seriousness the responsibility that she has been given.

 _Maybe if he's very selfish_ , he thinks, having this kind of friendship with Lily that only James seems to have with Sirius. Wanting to know that support and undisputed loyalty.

He may be the biggest traitor in the group by giving Lily a higher priority than the others, but could they blame him? Could James when he would do the same?

Remus thinks so, because he knows them too well and if they will find out about this forbidden friendship in secret voices, they will most likely drive him away little by little.

And that is why he is selfish, because he does not want to lose one or the other and that is why he prefers to remain silent and not defend anyone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I had to review it and correct many things that I did not like, this chapter is very long and wau !!, I am surprised that I wrote so much.

I will continue to review the next chapter and in a few days I will finally upload the third.

Am I the only one who believes that Lily is one of the most powerful characters in the series?

By the way, English is not my native language, so it is certain that there will be some problems in the translation☹

So I suppose that in the following chapters I will be able to better describe the context that is lived.


	2. Corazones al desnudo

**May 17, 1985. Godric Valley, England.**

Sirius Black shows up with a crack behind the back of one of the locals in Godric's Hollow.

Cast a cleaning spell and a disillusionment on himself before exiting the alley.

It is mid-afternoon and several children continue playing in the middle of the small town. Being such a small community, it was not difficult to recognize the inhabitants there if they visited frequently.

The drive's short, and you can quickly see the white painted two-story cabin. He has no problem identifying it, when he visits it very often.

Go past the fence and manicured yard, before knocking on the door in a Muggle fashion.

Knuckles scrape on the wooden door, but he's already resigned to it.

Don't wait long before hearing the sound of footsteps coming into the entrance. The locks come off and behind her appears red hair and a small woman.

"Black.", Greets Lily with the door half open.

Sirius takes a quick look at her, noticing the tail of her hair and the slight trace of makeup on her lips.

"Lily", Sirius greets back, smiling, "I read your letter recently", he explains entering, "I came as soon as I was presentable enough before your sensitive eyes, Lily dear", he says mischievously once inside.

"Please, Black. You and I know that you would hardly have a nerve to play with that self-centeredness of yours, ”she teases, helping him remove his muggle leather jacket.

Sirius smiles very aware of his own vanity when it came to his image.

"By Merlin, Lily, you will make my feelings hurt!" He comments with false indignation, placing a hand on his left chest. Lily doesn't say anything, but she seems amused by his antics.

He follows her into the small living room as she begins to go further into the house.

"Can I offer you tea?" She asks once they are both seated. There's a kettle and two cups on the small coffee table along with a number of sandwiches.

The atmosphere's somewhat rustic, but does not minimize the homey and welcoming of the house, Sirius notes again. He wonders vaguely what time he will see Harry.

"Yes, of course," he agrees without paying much attention.

They take the time to drink a little, before starting their conversation almost arguing like so many times.

He really has a lot of aggressive friction with the red-haired witch's strong temper.

"Now, Lily", begins Sirius putting his cup on the table, "we both know that this is not a meeting to appreciate my great attractiveness, is it?", He asks, mocking; but his eyes are serious.

Lily smiles, but doesn't deny his accusation.

"No, I certainly did not send you an invitation to my home to appreciate your beauty," she says, her eyes hooded above the cup, as she takes a sip. "It intention is more important," she ends with a hard, unmasked edge.

Sirius frowns, intuiting a possible reason for the words, but nothing for sure.

"This has to do with Harry, right?" He asks concerned. His gaze travels all over the place as if he could find his godson somewhere in the room. An inexplicable alert appears on his chest. Images of many horrible things that he sees in his work as auror and the image of Harry, little Harry, loving and sweet related to them.

"Yes," Lily responds, in no rush to calm the agitation of the man in front of her.

Sirius straightens up abruptly, "What happened Lily? Is he ill? Why haven't you communicated with me before, you know what ... ”, stops him rain of worried questions when she raises one of her hands.

He lifts his chin defiantly. His gaze is insistent on knowing the answers.

"Stop," she orders. "Take it easy. Harry is fine, he's playing with Hedwig right now, ”she explains.

Her chin makes a subtle gesture to one of the rear windows.

Sirius doesn't give her a second glance before getting up and striding over to confirm what Lily has told him. You can hear her snort behind him.

Harry's, indeed, in the backyard.

He seems very lively playing with an albino owl. The strange way in which the animal's still suggests that it's listening to what the child is saying; this one, on the other hand, shows it a series of plants and flowers that he keeps in a basket.

Sirius feels all his concern melt away.

Your little godson is safe and well cared for; watch Harry make animated gestures at the bird.

It's growing more every day, he realizes with some regret.

It's a cute scene, think fondly.

He infers that what Harry's holding must be ingredients for potions. He snorts softly at the thought of his godson's well-known taste for them as well as his mother, a characteristic that James and himself never had.

The feeling of a light squeeze on one of your shoulders is the only sign you have of someone else's presence.

Lily stands next to him, also observing the scene

"Harry's fine how you can see," she murmurs, almost smug for being right. He looks at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment, but his gaze returns to the boy, who seems to be laughing happily at the little bites that the owl's giving him.

He does not comment on anything that can start a discussion like so many times.

Despite being in this same dynamic with Lily for years, he still can't get used to it. But, just because you don't want to start one doesn't mean you can't irritate her.

"He looks a lot like James," he counterattacks in a malevolent way, at no point does he turn to see her reaction.

He doesn't see Lily's icy eyes from her comment or her slightly tense posture.

"Yes, he has a great resemblance to James," she agrees passively. "Come, let him play a while longer before he realizes that his beloved godfather's here." Sirius is gently dragged along by Lily.

They return to the room again.

"So what was the reason for the letter, Lily?" He asks directly once they are seated.

"Tell me Sirius," she begins, smoothing her skirt as a distraction, "when was the last time you spoke to James face to face?" She asks looking up.

Sirius frowns in bewilderment.

"What's that about?" He asks.

Both are silent for several minutes waiting for a response. His frown deepens as he acknowledges that Lily won't answer his questions before he has answered her question.

"Well, I don't know, two weeks, maybe? I've been a bit busy, but it was days before I left on my mission."

She freezes and if it weren't for Sirius can see the slight movement of her chest he would claim that she has stopped breathing. Take a deep breath before speaking.

She looks very upset.

"And James was on mission too, wasn't he?" She asks with carefully crafted softness, though her jaw clenches tightly, marking her harshly.

"No?" He asks doubtfully.

Sirius already has a suspicion of all this and if he's right, which he wishes he was not, he hopes that James has a more than satisfactory excuse for this.

Lily sighs before starting to speak.

"James on his last visit promised to go out with Harry on a field trip," explains Lily through clenched teeth. She looks delicate and pretty, smiling with an overly cloying sweetness.

Sirius sees her uncomfortable, although he disguises it with an easy smile. His irritation's not showing.

By goddamn Merlin balls, why does he _always_ have to solve all of James's fucking problems?, he thinks exasperated.

"Your last visit was over a month ago, Sirius," she silently complains. Her eyes bright like those of a wildcat.

Shit, _James_!

There is a heavy silence after his statement.

Sirius tries to think of something to reassure her, but finds nothing. It's these difficult moments that she really understands how she was able to withstand Snivellus's surly sense of humor, as well as his gruff words. Lily won't be like that, but she can do a lot with words alone; a trait gained from many years of taunting by the Slytherins and their keen intellect.

There is a certain tension in the environment and Lily burns with contained rage.

Sirius continues searching for what to say.

So decide.

Sirius blinks in false misunderstanding and only manages to say, _"What?"_

That seems to be the incentive Lily needed to explode.

"That means James Potter has had enough time to pay a visit of at least an hour to see his son, but no! No !, James has preferred or decided ”, she purrs dangerously,“ to give priority to other matters before him ”, she yells.

Her very anger makes her hair curl with magic, giving her a partially wild image; however, he ignores her in exchange for thinking about what she has said.

"Harry has asked me about his father more times than he has before!", Lily smiles aggressively. "How can you explain without hurting him that the aforementioned does not visit him because he has other more important things to do before spending time with him?"

Sirius straightens up, his face closing.

"You know that's false," he chides. "James has Harry as one of his highest priorities, that you should more than know," Lily scoffs; Sirius glares at her. “If he's not here, then he must have reasonable excuses for that. On the other hand, I'm his best friend, I know, but I'm not attached to his hip for you to know.

False and they both know it.

Lily looks at him so intensely, but Sirius turns his head. He places his elbows on his knees and runs his hands in an annoyed gesture over his face.

"Listens. I don't know what's going on with James, Lily, but I'll talk to him to fix this, ”he promises, looking tiredly at the angry woman. She makes an uncomfortable face before continuing, "Besides, I know that the relationship between you is not the most pleasant, but he will give Harry the time he deserves," he says.

It is too late by the time Sirius realizes that he has said something wrong, because Lily seems to be emboldened.

She raises an eyebrow coldly, “Isn't our relationship the most pleasant?” She scoffs.

“So far I have been nothing but cordial to James. I have allowed you a very flexible and spontaneous visiting hours that I know suits you best. I have explained to Harry the reasons why his father always takes so long to visit him. If that's not having a pleasant or minimally cordial relationship, at least on my part. So explain to me Sirius, what would one look like? ”The viciousness in her tone should make Sirius wince, but he's used to her abrasive temper by now that it doesn't take him by surprise.

Right now, he can remember very well how she was able to go toe-to-toe with Lucius Malfoy on matters concerning Snape.

"You know that the past that you and James shared makes things difficult," His voice is serious.

Lily scoffs. Sirius squints in annoyance at the contemptuous gesture.

"Yes, I suppose it must be very difficult to approach the woman who cheated," she argues amused. “What martyrdom that must mean, Black. I hope someone can help him. "

Sirius looks at her coldly and limits.

"She's also the one who pawned his family's sacred home for a large sum of galleons," he reminds him with a certain charm.

"But that's not important, is it?"

Lily confronts him not at all embarrassed by his words, she even has the nerve to raise an eyebrow as if to say "So?"

Sirius needs a breather before all of his patience runs out.

"It's okay". He says, gives a carefree graceful shoulder movement. "I'll visit Jamie shortly and talk to him."

She nods.

"Then you won't mind if I spend time with my godson before leaving," he declares, smiling. The edge of a challenge curled around the curve of her. He challenges her to deny him that.

Lily looks at him for a moment, but then makes a small gesture to the backyard where Harry stands.

Sirius gets up immediately and makes his way to the outer garden until he is just a few steps away from him.

Notice how Harry seems to keep playing with a set of stuffed animals that are around him; as soon as he notices the bag next to him, he's sure it has an extension charm.

It's easy to tell when your godson feels it, because of his ability, more than he sees, because he screams and runs to him without ever having seen him once.

"Uncle Siri!" Harry yells, thrusting Sirius into a hug.

"Prongs," Black replies fondly. He carries the child and positions him on one of his shoulders. "How have you been, puppy?" He asks.

Harry smiles showing all his teeth, he has a tight grip on his godfather's head, which he uses to steady himself.

"Very good!" he responded effusively "Did you know that Mom bought a new owl? She's just been with us for a few days, Moony said she was so pretty when she came in yesterday. She follows me around the house, can you believe it? ... "

Sirius smiles fondly, paying close attention to whatever Harry was babbling about. Your godson's so used to your visits and is so talkative and lively.

It is in moments that are like this, where Harry tells him everything he has done since the last time he visited him that a certain sadness accompanies him, because of James.

James's absence in Harry's life and, on the contrary, Sirius's notable presence in his.

There was a shared pain, between him and James, when talking about Harry; it was painful to see Jamie's face when he learned from the mouth of other facts that he should know about his son.

Knowing that he barely knew the basics of him.

He turns his head when he feels observed; Lily is behind the kitchen window. She wears her classic white apron.

Sirius averts his eyes, ignoring her, and smiles affectionately at his godson. The boy hadn't even realized that he had been distracted, more focused on telling him all the details about the owl, Hedwig.

.

.

.

Dinner's going on peacefully.

Harry continues to talk the entire time, he's lively and bright like any child his age. Sirius makes constant jokes and little taunts; Lily admonishes them both to shut them up.

However, despite everything, the evening is pleasant and warm.

Sirius watches as Lily guides Harry to follow the correct table etiquette, never going so far as to scold or raise her voice, but rather to convince with soft words and small compliments that make the child comply with the request.

When the meal was finished, Harry would yawn, lazy and full; tired from all day of games.

"Come here, pup," Sirius calls affectionately.

The exhausted child approaches him, letting him carry him to bed.

"You're spoiling him too much," Lily reproaches when she sees him, but her voice is too soft to be taken as a claim.

She approaches where they both are.

"Now Harry, what do you say when someone goes to sleep?" She asks, brushing the hair out of his son's eyes.

Harry blinks sleepily several times before saying goodbye with a "good night mom"

"I'll take him upstairs now, I don't think he can take it a little longer," Sirius informs her, starting to walk.

When they get to his room, he is very careful not to wake him up.

The famous owl that Harry had talked so much about is on the windowsill, staring at him so intently it was chilling. Sirius would later talk to Lily about how disturbing the animal was.

"Uncle Siri," Harry murmurs into his shoulder. Put the child under the covers first, before answering.

"Hey, Prongs," he whispers affectionately. Run a hand through the mess of his hair.

His godson opens his eyes, drowsy.

"I love you very much," he says before going to sleep. His little hand squeezes his white polo shirt as if he wants to let go.

Sirius feels an inexplicable sweetness with just that gesture and his words.

"I love you very much too, Harry." He whispers into his hair, leaves a kiss, and leaves the room.

.

.

.

"He fell asleep faster than expected," Sirius reports coming down the stairs.

Lily's sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room with a cup of tea in her hand, the same scene as a few hours ago.

"It uses a lot of energy during the day," he says.

Sirius walks over to where she was and leans back in one of the seats.

Lily looks more relaxed, he assumes her anger has dissipated a bit. He stretches his muscles, thundering his neck with pleasure.

"Did you know that you are his closest male figure?" Lily says out of nowhere, a very soft smile curving her mouth.

Sirius stops, takes him by surprise. He frowns, internally debating what to say.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop Lily, it's wrong. ", He answers in disgust.

"Harry has a father and I will never try to supplant that role."

Lily raises an eyebrow not surprised at his surly tone.

"At no point have I said that you are trying to impersonate him. We both know that James will be his only father, what I'm saying, Sirius ”, Lily takes the trouble to highlight his name before continuing,“ is that many times a father is not the most important figure in our lives. Let's take your case, for example. "

Sirius bristles, furious. What gave this woman the right to talk about her past?

"Enough. You have no right to talk about my parents. You have no idea how our coexistence has been more than what I have said, so stop putting words in your mouth that have nothing to do with it ”, he growls

Lily purses her lips. Irritated

"I don't think you understand what I want from ..."

"Of course I do!" He interrupts, "I know perfectly well your animosity towards James." Lily opens her mouth to reply, “Oh please, Lily, don't even try to deny it, it's more than obvious. But the problems that you have should not affect anyone but you; so that doesn't give you the right to try to downplay the role he has in Harry's life, the effort he makes.

"What I have no right? Do you think it's something I decide and force my son, Black to do?", She expresses furiously, putting her cup on the table in a sudden movement.

"I have no idea what makes you think I have misunderstandings with James or something; private affairs between him and me remain private. Secondly, you affirm with great exaltation that I am trying to take away his role as father, but, now, let me ask you Sirius, does your dear friend know the same as you know about Harry? Does he have any idea of all the things that he lives Or has it even been present in its crucial moments?

No, right, then don't try to fool yourself. ”She reproaches.

"That's not a reason to ..." Sirius tries to claim.

"Reason? Do you want us to talk about reasons? Alright, let's do it! so that at last you take off the blindfold. James Potter will be great as a friend and among many other things, but as a father? ”She makes a dismissive sound. “As a father he leaves much to be desired and although it hurts to hear this, Black, you in the deepest part of your conscience know it, because it may be that he has two children, a job and many things to do. However, the only injured person who comes out of this whole situation is Harry and I feel sorry that you being his godfather and everything you mean to him, you don't do anything about it, ”she growls furiously.

Lily looks at Sirius in complete disgust, tempted to tell him the things that happen, claim the obvious and realize that the man he protects so much is not the same man he idolizes so much.

Lily shakes her head, thinking about it, as if Black is ever going to say something against his dearest friend.

She snorts.

Sirius glared at her, his jaw clenched in anger. He looked at her a moment longer and then started walking out.

By the time he's grabbing the goatee, "You may be right and you as a mother are so much better, but as a person, Lily" he shakes his head heavily, "I honestly can't recognize you as the person who was once me. friend, "he declared, turning partially.

His look is hard, punishing.

Lily gave him a cold smile, "Neither do I Sirius, but that's not why I live lamenting or running away from my responsibilities, right?", She remembers venomously.

Sirius opens the door and leaves.

.

.

.

**May 19, 1985. Potter Mansion, England**

"Wow, what do we have here, is it my dear son who has decided to come and greet me?" James Potter asks playfully to his little son who was looking through the cracks in the door.

Andrew Potter, barely five years old, jumps scared when caught; But, he quickly loses his fear when he sees his father at home.

"Dad, what are you doing here? You always get home later," says Andrew; he runs into the spacious room.

The fear of being trapped in his father's office is forgotten.

"Well, champ, I decided it would be nice to save some paperwork for later so I can get home earlier." James explains leaving aside the papers he was previously reviewing.

"Besides, why do you sound so surprised or is it that you were planning a prank and that's why you entered my study when you thought there was no one there?", He whispered conspiratorially looking at his son suspiciously.

"Of course not!" The boy shook his head effusively.

”I just wanted to check a few things. It was just a review for your absence, I wanted everything to be in order." Andrew sniffed petulantly, turning to look at the wall.

James laughed at his son's blatant lie. He got up and walked over to where he was.

"You're a lousy liar, did you know?" James reveals, dropping to one knee.

He tosses his hair lovingly.

Andrew lets out an angry complaint and walks away crossing his arms. He pouts and hides them by turning his face so that father does not see them.

"It's not fair! Why does it always seem like you know everything I do?" He claims, furious. Andrew glared at his father for an answer.

James smiles again.

"That's it, because everything you do now, I already did in my time." Show off. "Either way, will you tell me now why you came into my study or should I use my great auror techniques to discover the truths of this little thug?"

Andrew seems to hesitate for a moment, but upon being discovered decides to reveal the truth. His father would surely understand and could help him in his search, he only hoped that mother did not discover what he was doing.

"Draco told me to bring a spell book for our next meeting," he confesses nervously, "His dad won't let him practice magic yet and I didn't know which one to choose and the library is too big, Dad!" claims.

"So I thought it would be best to take one from your study, are you upset?" He asks shyly looking at his father.

"Umh, I see," James mutters. His son had tried to steal a book that could have been dangerous just to please a friend, why was he not surprised that Andrew did that, being his son?

"Do you realize that that could have been very dangerous, Andy? The books that I have in my study are here and not in the library, because they are dangerous ”, admonishes James; with one arm he carries it.

"Do not try to do something similar again or in the future you could get hurt," he scolds severely.

Andrew shrugs in on himself at the reprimand, "Sorry Dad, I won't do it again," he promises.

Little sounds of crying escape him that make James sympathize. His child's very sensitive to any scolding; the memory of another child who cried once when scolding him comes to his mind, but he decides to ignore it.

"But, well, seeing that you are so sorry", he begins lengthening the last syllable, trying to eliminate his concern with mischief.

"I think I have a few that can help you," he smiles.

Andrew's head snaps up and looks hopefully at his father.

"Are you serious?."

"So is."

"That means you won't tell Mom either, right?" He asks hopefully.

James sighs fondly, of course, give it an inch and it would go up to the elbow; think.

"No, that means that I will give them to you, but you will suffer the consequences of the punishment that your mother will implant," he concluded.

"But..."

"There are no buts in this, Andrew," his father interrupts, "You need to know the consequences of your actions and who better than your mother will know how to balance both parts: punishment and lesson." James looks at his son, who seemed to be internally fighting for what to say.

He knew he was somehow spoiling the boy by giving him the books just to impress a friend, but he felt he owed him. He had been absent too many days.

Andrew lets out a sigh, "Okay dad, but can you at least be there when he gives it to me?" He begs with big eyes very similar to a puppy, he knows his mother is weak at that expression, it's possible that his dad too.

James thinks about it for a moment and doubts his decision. Personally, he does not wish to speak with Cordelia any time soon, but he understands that he must if he wants to reintegrate back into raising his oldest son.

Too many days at work have the disadvantage of not sharing time with either of your two children.

Merlin ... he doesn't even remember when was the last time he visited Harry.

"I'll think about it," he promises. Andrew grimaces but doesn't reply at the lack of response.

"Well, if someone is not upset today," announces a new voice. Andrew shuffles into his father's arms to get him to put him on the ground and runs hastily to where the new individual is.

Sirius Black stands in the doorway in a large silver-trimmed leather jacket, he shoots an amused smile at James before charging Andrew.

"My little Andy, how have you been? Is it me or are you getting bigger?" He exclaims vigorously.

He lifts the child into the air and spins him in circles. Andrew laughs while waving his arms, completely happy.

Laughter fills the spacious room with a certain warmth.

"Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Padfoot!" He repeats, "you're making me dizzy."

Sirius chuckles before deciding to gently lower Andrew to the ground. They are both still smiling and James appreciates the scene fondly.

"I thought you would just arrive tomorrow from your mission," James begins approaching the pair. “I didn't know you would finish sooner.

"We finished the raid before, apparently it was false information", Sirius frowns when remembering the long night hours of surveillance that did not have a remarkable end.

"Because of that the captain decided to give us a few days off," he ends with a dismissive gesture. He squeezes one of the cheeks of his godson who lets out a disgusted and annoyed sound.

"There have been more missions like that lately," reflects James wearily.

Sirius notices this immediately and slightly squints suspiciously.

"Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Padfoot, Dad will give me a spell book, for me and for Draco!" Andrew draws the attention of the two adults.

"Is that so, you rascal?" Ask fondly, Sirius. Without taking seriously what the child said.

"Yes, Dad promised!" Andrew repeats.

Sirius raises an eyebrow in surprise and is about to ask if it's true when James slightly shakes his head, makes a gesture that means "later".

"Now what do you say if I take you to your room to change?" James asks, catching Andrew by surprise, who lets out a cry. Sirius' boisterous laughter only deepens his sorrow.

"Dad!" He claims ashamed.

"I think it would be for the best, it will be dinner soon," Sirius agrees with James. Andrew pouts in disgust, but doesn't complain anymore.

"Go change, then we can ride brooms like I promised you the last time I came," he negotiates with the little boy ruffling his head.

Andrew looks at him happily before nodding his head.

"Well yeah, we'll see that later," James dispatches lightly, walking away as he takes his son with him.

Almost to leave he turns to see Sirius, “wait for us in the living room, I don't think it will take too long.

"Yeah, of course. Either way, I want to talk to you about an important issue later, ”he says with good humor, but his eyes somehow belie the tone of his voice.

Andrew looks at them curiously, not understanding what's happening, but decides to keep quiet.

James stays still, but then he nods his head. He leaves the room to take Andrew to change.

The path to your room is short. Andrew holds his dad's hand as he shakes it.

When James enters the room, he begins to remove the clothes from the drawers and then picks up some things that were lying on the floor. Of course, complaints are not lacking.

"Seriously Andy, the elves clean every room daily, daily, how is it that yours is so messy?" He asks in exasperation as he arranges a few stuffed animals scattered on the bed to their place.

The change of clothes should be quick, but Andrew refuses to let his dad change it with the excuse of being a grown boy.

James agrees with a laugh, but not before going to the trouble of trying to brush his son's hair. Try not to fall into the guilt and think that these kinds of activities that he shares with Andrew have almost never been done with Harry.

"I don't know why you always do that, dad," the boy complains again when he sees his father's attempt to comb his untamed hair.

"That doesn't matter," he says dismissively. Run your hand through the strands closest to your child's forehead, trying to flatten them with your hand while continuing to comb with the other.

"I never lose anything trying one more time, right?" He asks, giving a rogue lock of hair a playful shot.

Andrew looks curiously at the mirror on the wall opposite his bed, his father seems to be fighting a pitched battle with his horse. He realizes the great resemblance the two share, even in the glasses.

"Did you know that my mother had the same hair color as you?" James says spontaneously.

Andrew blinks a few times before asking, "Seriously, blond?"

His father makes an affirmative sound as he holds the comb in his mouth, both of his hands working on the strands closest to the nape of his neck. "Yeah, that's kind of surprising considering your mom and I have dark hair," he mutters after a while. The comb set aside.

"You see it!" James exclaims with joy, distracting Andrew from his reflection to look at his father's happy smile. "This is not so barbarous," he declares happily. Andrew looks back in the mirror noticing that his hair, while untidy, is at least slightly presentable.

James slaps his shoulder garter belt, “Now, champ, get changed. Don't be long, Padfoot and I will be downstairs waiting for you. ”James communicates.

"Can I ride a broom with Uncle Padfoot, Dad?" Andrew asks with some anxiety.

His father stops at the door, seems to think long and hard about his answer before sighing.

"First change and come down for dinner," he begins. James sees how his son's already making faces to show his disagreement.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Very well, you will ride a broom, but if you do, you will not be the only one, okay? I will join in too, happy? ”, He ends with his arms on his hips, looking at him with false annoyance.

Andrew squeals happily before running over to where James is, “Yeah yeah yeah that's fine. I love you so much dad! ”He yells, jumping around his father. 

James laughs in amusement at the effusive reaction.

"Fine, fine, calm down, now you need to change, Andy. Don't take too long, okay? "

"Yes," he yells happily before he closes the door.

James shakes his head affectionately, he knows Cordelia will hold this little whim in his face, but he prefers to keep that thought far away, at least for now.

As you go down the stairs you can visualize Sirius in the living room having a glass of liquor.

"Don't you think it's too early to drink?" He asks, approaching one of the armchairs, "we haven't even had dinner yet."

Sirius stares at him as he takes another sip of his drink; when he decides that it is enough, he puts the glass on the cupboard.

"I needed something to give me a little courage," he confesses, approaching the chair that was located in front of James.

"A Gryffindor taking something to give him a little courage, I think they confused you from home, my friend", he laughs with grace.

Sirius smirks in amusement at the joke, but then his face turns serious.

"Tell me, James, why haven't you been visiting Harry lately?" He asks directly.

James blinks, surprised by the direction of the conversation.

"Oh, I see, that's what you wanted to talk about," he mutters wearily. His eyes don't look at Sirius when he says that.

Sirius frowns, irritated by James's behavior. Frustrated, he shifted in the chair.

"Really? That's all you'll say: That's what you wanted to talk about. By the balls of Merlin, James! What the hell is wrong with you? We are talking about one of your children, not about a damn supply of potions. "

James has the decency to look guilty, but Sirius is upset enough not to take that into account.

"I already know that! I know I have a responsibility to Harry, Sirius," he replies, ruffling his hair. “But I've been busy with work, that's all. I plan to visit you soon.

"Busy with work? Do you hear what you're saying, James? I also work and I can say that I spend more time with Harry than you have been going through these last few months ", Sirius brings up the aforementioned by Lily," Work is not why you have been disappearing regularly, this comes for something else, right? What are you hiding ?! "

"Nothing! Can't I be busy with work Sirius, I'm not allowed that?", He complains indignantly, "I come home and I almost always argue with Cordelia, I want to spend time with Andy and she is always restricting us with silly guidelines. Demand outings, shopping, Andy attention. ”He stops and swallows, apprehension building in his throat.

"And Harry ... it's hard to see Harry with Lily in the cabin," he ends passively.

"Oh, so you're leaving Harry out for his mother," Sirius growls. Furious and irritated with the whole situation.

"No!", James replied immediately, looking into his eyes.

"No? I think so and so do you Jamie," Black sighs, "Listen, I know you still have feelings for Lily, but you can't let them become an inconvenience to spending time with Harry."

James licks his lips nervously.

"Harry is a sweet boy, Jamie, he doesn't deserve that his father doesn't visit him frequently for personal reasons. Do you realize that he is the only one who is getting hurt by this? ”Sirius tries to explain more calmly. He realizes that the only thing violence will do is make things difficult.

James takes off his glasses to grab his nose, a tic he always does when he's nervous, Sirius acknowledges.

"Yes, I know, I know, and it makes me feel terrible, but it's still painful every time I see it, it's like ..." Her eyes get wet, "It's just that it makes me imagine what it would have been like if I hadn't. I would have screwed, you know, ”he tries to explain.

Sirius lets out a sigh, he's exhausted from seeing that latent remorse in James.

"It has been too long to continue regretting the things of the past," he says delicately, "certainly I did not see you in this life," he confesses. Sirius lets out a sigh.

"I know this is not the future you envisioned when we left Hogwarts, but it is yours now and you can't just run away like a coward, James. You have two children, you can't do that to them ”, Sirius says the last words to him with great ferocity.

"You have been blessed by magic with two impressive children, each one different, but very similar, you can see that too, don't you?" James laughs, but it seems that at any moment he will cry.

”They both deserve to have a father, one who loves them and pays attention. Believe me, since I have lived it in the first person I know what it is to have a father who is not what you expected. I will not let any of them suffer as I did; Just like I won't let you keep tormenting yourself over the past anymore, do you hear me? ”Sirius declared.

He gets up and walks over to where his most precious being is.

"Since when have you been such a professional counselor?" James asks when Sirius is at his side.

"The situation sometimes warrants my great sense of rationality, oh great Mr. Potter," he explains, wrapping his arm around James' shoulders.

He hides his face to one side of Sirius, “Thank you Padfoot, I really needed this. You are the best, did you know? My children are very lucky to have you as a godfather ”, James murmurs, muffling his words in the black shirt.

"Aw, you'll make me cry, Jamie, if you keep up with those words," Sirius croons, rubbing his cheek with the crown of his best friend's head.

James smiles, a little softer than his usual smiles. He presses against Sirius, pleased with the physical contact.

He doesn't tell him at any point how tired he feels from everything in general. How screwed up he is, to the point that he is getting into things he shouldn't and it may end badly.

Not a word of it escapes him while Sirius is present.

Encouraged, Sirius decides to jump on top of James, taking him by surprise, but quickly counterattacks.

They both start fighting like children in the middle of the room; it's James who starts with pillows.

"Griffyndors don't cry, do you hear me ?!" Sirius yells, throwing himself to the ground to avoid receiving the impact of the pillow.

James lets out a laugh, he's standing on top of one of the chairs. The whole floor full of pillows configured.

"Who is crying? I was the one who saw you when that tear fell when I declared my feelings," James shouts cheekily. Sirius grabs several pillows as a shield and runs towards him. Anticipating this, he stands on guard, ready to resist the blow, but it is too powerful. The thrust is so strong that it causes them both to hit the ground with a loud sound.

"Dad!" Andrew exclaims, just entering the messy room.

"Andy, come here and join us!" James yells running to where his son is. He carries it and positions it on his forehead.

"Of course, use the child as a shield. What a great strategy, Prongslet. ”James lets out a laugh and Sirius rolls his eyes. He rises from his position off the ground.

"Now, Andy, repeat with me: Uncle Padfoot is a sore loser," recites James. Andrew laughs in amusement at his father's antics.

"Uncle Padfoot is ..." he says playfully.

"James!" He yells offended. More laughter from both of you.

Andrew runs out to where Sirius is and he carries him, they both start talking animatedly.

James smiles, he knows he has been neglecting his family. The work has taken too much of him, to the point that little by little he is becoming a person that he ignores and despises. Sometimes he is afraid of what he sees in the mirror, because he does not recognize himself.

"Now, now, children. We are going to eat because I'm starving, ”he says.

.

.

.

**May 20, 1985. Godric Valley, England.**

James Potter removes his glasses and cleans them with one of the sleeves of his robe.

He looks nervously at the door of the cabin. He raises his hand ready to knock, but stops. Breathe hard and brace yourself once more and knock.

It fidgets uncomfortably looking around nervously. Morgana, he was starting to sweat.

He mumbled under my breath the lousy choice of robes he'd made. His nervousness peaks when he hears the door open.

"James". Lily opens the door. She realizes that her voice has too much surprise

He's about to respond, but any encouragement or words he had were lost when he saw his love from school.

Lily's staring at him with all her devastating beauty.

When they were younger, in their early dating days, he recalls, James would often feel the weakness in his knees, that vulnerability of being close to him. A strange latent adoration back then had been born.

James would come to feel so many deep things for Lily that even now, having found Cordelia, who was his soul mate, somehow all those feelings could not be matched.

James cleared his throat trying to find his voice. Hell, why was he so sentimental every time he was with her? 

"Hello, Lily", the whisper would sound very loud between them; he thinks he's sweating more.

Curse.

Lily looks at him without moving from her place, an aspect that doesn't help him nervousness one bit.

She looks at him so intensely, the line of her lips tighten stiffly. A bead of sweat trickles down James's temple, his neck suffocating even if the robe was partially loose.

"Hello James. Come in, please ”, the door's opened in invitation. 

James crosses quickly, his body tense. Merlin, he felt so nervous even when he had been here so many times.

The atmosphere is fraught with tension.

Lily standing by his side, still. James looked to the side, uncomfortable. He stirs and turns to see the whole house; visualize more decorations than the last time you were there.

The cabin was cozy and warm, everything he didn't have at home.

"Lily," he begins. James smiles in a way that looks more like a grimace.

”I know that I don't have an excuse that allows me to explain my absence all this time. I will accept anything you decide in retaliation. I know I have not been the best father lately, but I will try to change things. ”, He promises. His strange smile remains on his face. James Potter is the same portrait of discomfort and the desire to escape from a place.

"Tell me, James, why?" Lily would ask, leaning against one of the entrance walls.

"What?" He asks confused.

She lets out a sardonic laugh, “I think you and I know exactly what I'm talking about. This is not due to various circumstances, right? It's just one and it's named after me ”, she says defiantly.

Her whole body posture has changed, she is on the defensive. Jaw fiercely raised.

"Lily, no," James reproaches in exasperation. How many more times must they have this discussion?

"No? Then explain to me. Come on! Do it. You can't, right? You know why? Because all you are doing now is covering the sun with one thumb. Does the fact that I'm Harry's mother offend you so much? " James takes a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"You know that's false! You're starting to misunderstand things again. I've been too busy, this has nothing to do with you or us. I have a lot of things to do at work, I don't think you understand. ”He protests.

Lily bristles at his last comment.

"Is that so? Well let me doubt it, James. So far the only thing I have seen is a detachment on your part, your very present remorse", she mentions in a venomous voice.

"I know he has more business, but it irritates and infuriates me that Harry is the last of them all, as if he is not valuable enough as your other son. That his father is more missing than present, eh ”. The remorse for her words is something heavy and sour that nestles at the back of the mouth. James feels it firsthand right now.

"Harry is as important as Andrew! I don't let you say that. I know that I have not been very present in most of the cases, but the fact that you say that I am not so present, only for these months that I have been busy ”, he lets out a dismissive sound,” is a complete falsehood."

Lily walks up to annoying James until they are face to face.

"Then answer me a question James, are you as absent with your other son as with mine? Does Cordelia allow you that? Come on, tell me, do you occasionally visit him two or three times a month? ”The sugary sweetness in her tone, would contradict the sharp words.

Painful, yes, James agreed. It was painful to hear the truth most of the time.

He looks at her coldly.

"What I do with my family is none of your business," he says vindictively. Something dark rejoiced when she saw the pain in other people's eyes.

He smiles cruelly.

"It's none of your business," Lily scoffs. A wide smile that would show all your teeth gives you. “I'm not aware of the news how well you surround yourself, but even so I know how dominated you are by that woman, how submissive you have become, James Potter."

"Stop it, Lily! I will not allow you to continue insulting me in that way. What is your concern about how I behave with my partner? ”, He takes the liberty of adding the last word.

"What Cordelia does or does not do has never been your business or will be. Even less what happens between us ”. She looks at him with such disdain and walks away with furious steps.

"I do not recognize you!", She declares through clenched teeth, "more I see you over time and say where is the person I married one day? Was this all a farce from the beginning? ”She asks, turning around to confront him.

James lets go of all his anger with his words

He looks at her resigned. At what point had they come to this? Just having a conversation that would easily turn into an argument. Was this always the only relationship he would have with Lily?

"You better than anyone know that ours was sincere," he says closing his eyes, "and if this is over, it was because you decided it."

"Because you cheated on me! That's all over, because you cheated on me! ”Lily explodes screaming.

"This is not because I wanted to! What did you want me to do? To keep sleeping with you, happy with life while there was another woman pregnant with you? How shameless can you be, James Potter?! ”Her breathing was heavy.

She was shaking with anger, Lily looks at James with such rage and despises with all her soul the man the person she loved has become.

He hates this dirty puppet who easily covers his eyes to avoid facing reality.

"You know all of this could have worked! We would have made it work, but you decided to end it all, "he complains, furious and still resentful at the end of their relationship," I loved you, I loved you more than my life. I would have left everything for you if you asked me. I would have left it if you told me ”, he confesses. He looks at her from as high as his height allows.

"Listen to what you're saying," she says, shaking her head, she's crying she realizes, "Leave her, James? Really? I was five months pregnant, besides that you had cheated on me ”. Lily grabs his face, there is more anger and grief than pain in her eyes.

“It was your soulmate and an infidelity that existed at the time, no more. How could our relationship work?"

James closes his eyes. The reality of things is harsher when one lives it. A soul mate and a child in his house, he should be happy, but why since he had separated from Lily was he not?

"That's it, right?" James asks her. They are both very close, their breaths shared.

She walks away, "I have heard that there is a certain fulfillment when two souls are together," she says changing the subject.

"Fullness does not mean happiness," he replies immediately.

”Maybe not, but stability. Either way, how do you think it would have even been? I'm talking about our relationship, by the way, ”she pauses. “I would have taken it in your face many times, you know? What kind of environment would Harry have lived in, James. Listening to these kinds of daily disputes? How long would we have resisted before hating ourselves? " Lily says looking at him.

She seems so tired as if all the weight of things has only touched her recently. She looks at her ex-husband with resignation and sorrow.

"It is in this way that both children grow better, this is the best.", she tries to convince him.

James glares at her when he hears her words.

"You plan to sacrifice everything for others!" He growls.

"No," Lily replies. Gives you a pointy look. She takes a while before answering, then shakes her head slightly.

"I will sacrifice everything for my son," she declares. “And with the behavior you've shown all these months, I realize that I made the best choice."

James stares at her, hurt by her words, tired from so many hours of work. The conversation with Sirius present and Cordelia's icy morning words pounding on his temples.

Then he says something that he will regret for the next few years of his life.

"I will ask Cordelia to marry him in a few days," he says suddenly.

Lily remains speechless, looks at James with undisguised pain.

She shuns her gaze, blinking several times; clenches her jaw so hard that her teeth hurt.

No, don't cry, she tells herself desperate. She takes courage and confronts him with all the courage she can muster.

"I congratulate you, they have been together for more than five years. I wish them the best.” Lily looks at him with clear courtesy, but never smiles when she says those words.

She starts walking to the stairs.

He stares at her without believing her one bit. He runs his hands over his face.

Standing in the middle of the house, ready to go upstairs, she says: “Harry is in the backyard, I'm sure he will be happy to spend some time with his father. When you leave, do not forget to close the door well."

James understands without saying anything that it would be the only dismissal he would receive from her.

He rests his forehead against the wall, completely exhausted after arguing.

"You're an idiot," he scolds himself. He had promised himself not to argue with Lily any more.

 _Shit_ , he was an idiot. What the fuck had he said?

.

.

.

It takes a while until he decides to go with Harry.

His son was on a rug, painting lots of pictures. The paints and colors scattered everywhere. There were more unpainted pictures thrown to the side.

He smiled fondly upon seeing it. Lily had a habit of encouraging the child to do many activities, even if some were very young. However, he couldn't reply, not when Harry was very receptive to them.

Before crossing into the courtyard, James ran a hand over the entire relief of the door, feeling the runes that helped Harry with his magical sensitivity. They were complexly constructed and allowed his son to stay in the house without having any discomfort, it did not matter if people with large magic cores remained in it.

He walked quietly across the courtyard and frowns in bewilderment when Harry doesn't recognize him. The boy was behind his back, he was still very distracted. James approaches carefully until he is next to him.

"Ha-rry ", he says lengthening the words. He would stay still and then turn quickly.

"Uncle Si ...", whatever word Harry wanted to say fell silent when he saw his dad.

James wants not to admit how much it hurt that his own son mistook him for someone else.

"Hey, Prongs", he calls again this time affectionately.

The child is so still, he looks uncomfortable.

His behavior only evidences everything Sirius and Lily have told him. James feels a dull ache in his chest as he witnesses his own negligence.

"How are you, puppy? How have you been all this time that I have not been present?"

Harry fidgets.

”I have been good, I learned new things. How have you found yourself, father? " James frowns as he notices that the boy is thinking carefully about the words before speaking.

"Oh, I see, I'm very happy to hear that," he says. Run a hand through your child's hair with some uncertainty.

He realizes that he has been doing something very wrong all this time when Harry looks at him with wide eyes at that little gesture. It takes a while for him to get comfortable with his father.

James can't help but compare his behavior to Andrew, how different he was in both.

"Mum bought a new owl, it's called Hedwig," Harry informs her with his head lowered. He seems very amused in seeing the patterns on his robe as he keeps talking to his father.

James realizes that the bosses are the culprits that his son didn't feel it as soon as he stepped on the patio. Harry's magical ability was so advanced at such a young age that it had to be privatized with powerful runes and seals.

"Is that so? What happened to the last one?" He leans back next to Harry. The child does not reply at any time.

"Oh, she passed away," he would say, grabbing a few colors, "Mom told me that it was the cycle of life, that it is very normal for animals to die when they are very old. The same will happen to all of us ”, he repeats the same words as his mother looking at him.

"Wow, I see you know a lot of things." He blinked in surprise, Harry wasn't expected to know it was death or something on the like.

"Do you think? Mom says that even if I know something, I can never know everything," he sulks.

James laughs, “That's another law of life, Harry. We cannot know everything, ”he explains.

The boy looks at him with wide eyes as if he has revealed the truth of the world.

Something softened in James; there might no longer be a future with Lily, but his son didn't have to be to blame for his mistakes.

But I know many things. I'm serious! ”, He would complain when he saw his father's smile,“ I know the names of many dinosaurs, stars and ancient myths. Mom will explain all the characteristics of plants to me and I remember many, really many. I also know a few words of Latin, Dad, ”he complains, pouting.

James lets out a laugh, amused by his son's words. He looks at it fondly.

He snuggles his face into both hands taking him by surprise.

"Harry, whatever happens, I want you to know that your father loves you.", James begins, "If I can't come often it's not because I don't want to, but because I can't find the necessary time, do you understand that, puppy?", question.

Harry blinks several times before tilting his head like a puppy, still trapped.

"Ok dad. I get it, ”James thought not when he saw his son's sad smile.

He planted a kiss on his forehead as he thought remorsefully, _"Forgive me Harry for being such a coward_."

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you see a little more what is the type of relationship that each one has. I think there is only one or two chapters left to enter what I find most exciting. Later, I will explain a little more about the context that lives without the defeat of the previous Dark Lord in English society and how that affects everyone equally, which would differ from the canon.
> 
> Hope you like it and enjoy it for now: ((because the real plot will come in two or three chapters.
> 
> I was thinking of doing the chapters in a linear way, but I think I'll change that and I'll do it interleaved.
> 
> One of the present and one that tells the past, however, I am still looking from what year I should take.


	3. Recuerdos preciosos: Parte I

**August 1, 1986, Godric Valley.**

"What did I tell you about not playing when you're wearing these robes, Harry?" Lily scolds her son, a little dazed.

Today was an important day; several acquaintances would be gathering to celebrate Harry's birthday and his son must have been impeccable. Although it wasn't essentially the exact date, they would take it for granted.

Lily takes out her wand and casts a cleansing spell on it.

Harry pouts.

“But I wasn't playing, Mom! You said to bring my toys and some were under the bed, ”he complains.

She sighs, slightly desperate. Run your hand through your child's hair trying to flatten out a few unruly curls that seem to confront gravity.

“Okay, okay, but don't do it again, at least not with these. You know how expensive they are." She murmurs. Outline with your fingers the runes that are almost invisible on your son's red robe, because they are only just a shade darker.

Other more brilliant details in gold drew the viewer's attention to keep them away from the truth hidden in the sleeves of their firstborn.

His son looks at her with his big green eyes, curious.

"I know they are expensive, but I don't really understand why," he says with a frown.

"We've already talked about this, honey," Lily runs a hand over his cheek.

“They are helpful so they don't have those headaches or the discomfort that you feel; We will go to a place with many people and it would be good if none of them were aware of your condition ”, she explains gently.

Harry clenches his hands on the red cloth, his face showing the doubt he has long had. He looks up to see his mother.

"Mom, will that always be so?" He asks, uncertainty staining his young voice.

Lily crouches down to his height, her hands cradling his face. She caresses her son's face with affection, she looks at him and her mind is in conflict over choosing what to say.

"It is necessary for now, Harry," she reassures with all the sincerity she can muster.

"Just wait a while longer, I'll find a solution to this soon, okay?" The boy hesitates for a moment and then just nods, quickly believing his mother's words.

The gentle innocence in him still helps to hide things he didn't need to know.

"Anything you notice strange, you will let me know, is that clear?" Lily asks.

Harry smiles and nods repeatedly.

“Yes!” He yells.

"So, are you all set to go now?" Her son purses his lips, a mania copied from her, and takes his time thinking about all the toys in a bag.

"Yes, I have everyone here!" He lifts the small black bag.

"Okay, then let's go," she holds out her hand for Harry to take.

Holding hands, the two go towards the entrance of the house.

Lily opens the door and is surprised who she finds.

"Look Mom! It's Uncle Siri! ”He exclaims delighted. He lets go of his mother's hand and runs all the way he needs to reach it.

Sirius laughs happily catching his godson, squeezes him hard, earning a cry from the boy.

"Harry!" He yells. It holds him up with both his arms, the smile on his face huge and lively.

"Uncle Siri!" Harry replies just as elated. Sirius starts spinning it in the air, while laughing out loud. His balance is precocious and it seems that at any moment they will both fall, but that only seems to cheer him up even more.

When he finally gets tired, he presses Harry close to his chest adoringly.

"Happy birthday, Harry," plant a kiss on the crown of his hair. His godson makes a sound of utter happiness and rubs his cheek against his neck like a kitten. He hadn't been able to celebrate with him yesterday due to a meeting, but he planned to rectify that with today's planned meeting.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The boy sings in a muffled voice.

"Sirius," calls Lily. She seems surprised, he notes.

"I thought we would meet there", the question is implicit.

Black turns to see her; he lowers Harry carefully, his smile intact.

“I need to talk to you about something,” he says, the trace of urgency subtle in his tone.

He crouches down at the boy's height and pulls a small object out of his jeans.

"What do you say if you go and discover your first gift now, puppy, while your mom and I talk about something quick?" He encourages. Harry's face seems to glow with excitement upon hearing that it was only one.

Lily frowns but doesn't say anything when her son runs past her.

"What's wrong, Black?" She asks directly, after noticing that the boy is not around.

Sirius's entire expression turns cold and dark, he looks completely annoyed.

"James will not come to the party," he reports curtly.

Lily stays still and then glares at him. She tilts her face furiously, her hands are clenched, her knuckles white. Take several deep breaths to calm yourself and not get Harry's attention.

She runs a hand across her face, jerking a lock of it away. Her nails hurt her ear.

"Do you want to repeat that again?" Lily croons sweetly.

"I received a letter from him a few hours ago, he did not mention why only that we apologize for his absence," he responds, agitated. His jaw is clenched, furious; flex your shoulders and roll your neck. His body is tense and he cannot sit still as if he has anger stored up.

There is a kind of refined savagery about him, in his movements and posture, much like wild beasts in the wild. 

However, Lily wants to grab Black's slender neck and squeeze it out of breath. She is so upset and disappointed to be fooled again by the wretched Potter that she wants to take it out on Sirius. Her urge to curse and say hurtful things is ready on the tip of her tongue.

But, no, no, she can't, can't when Harry is a few feet away happily opening his gift.

No, when Harry had looked forward to this day.

"You won't say any of this to Harry." ,she finally decides. Sirius stops and looks at her seriously, there is something calculating in his gaze that quickly disappears.

"Good," he accepts, without asking for an explanation.

For the first time in years, he and Lily are completely in agreement on something. Their attention immediately shifts to their godson who is running back to them.

Harry runs and hooks onto his mother's leg.

“It was a ' _Make your own potion'_ box! It's the same one we saw the last time we went to Diagon Alley! ”He says excitedly.

"I hope none of the ingredients in it are dangerous, huh, Black?" Sirius fakes a smile easily.

“Don't worry, check them beforehand. How was it, Prongs, did you like it? "

Harry laughs, "I loved it, thank you Uncle Siri," he answers happily.

Lily offers her hand.

"Time to go, Harry."

Harry nods, grabs his mother's hand with one of them and with the other he catches Sirius's, who just smiles affectionately.

.

.

.

**Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England.**

The two adults and a child appear in a courtyard of what appeared to be a large stone sty.

The house appeared to be crooked with several stories high and rooms too many. On the roof, five different chimneys adorned it and near the entrance, nailed to the ground, there was a crooked sign that said _"The Burrow."_

Lily frowns when she sees the whole messy landscape.

Sirius had been the one to blame for throwing Harry a birthday party. He had argued that it was important for him to meet more children, even when he went out to play with his little friends from town several afternoons under Lily's care.

She felt a certain apprehension when she observed the house just stopped; her hand wrapped a little more tightly in his son's.

"What do you think? It's not something you see every day, is it? " Sirius smiles, showing with both hands the extravagant house.

Harry looks in wonder at everything he can catch with his eyes. From the pots scattered like food containers for chickens to the socks hanging on the door.

It's as strange and charming as a Christmas tree and so different from the cabin where he and his mother live.

Harry falls in love with the strange house right away.

"I love it," he whispers, his excitement making his eyes shine even more. Lily still doesn't say anything, but her gaze returns to the house again.

The Weasleys are a large family with seven children. Arthur and Molly Weasley, that's what the family patriarchs were called. Lily had seen them only a handful of times in the few Order meetings she had agreed to attend, though they had never spoken.

Although she was aware of the matters that the Order of the Phoenix carried out, she rarely went to them. She preferred to stay home with her son, doing more research in the potions business than attending when Alice Longbottom told her everything that happened. Also, she wasn't doing it either because she didn't feel like seeing the faces of two annoying individuals from her past.

“Oh, they are already here. Come in, come in, please, what are you doing standing there? Sirius, you know you can come in without a problem. ”Molly left the house, sporting the image of the maternal mother that the magazines would portray concurrently.

Behind her could be heard the moans of children, the noise of pots and the footsteps running to who knows where.

Harry looked curious at everything.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, Molly. Let me introduce you to Lily Evans, who I think you've seen before, and Harry, cute little Harry. ”He teased his godson.

Harry pouted annoyed, but didn't complain or throw a tantrum. He knows doing that is wrong, his mom has told him several times.

“Thank you for accepting us into your home, Mrs. Weasley. We hope we don't interrupt more than we thought. ”Lily walks over to greet the witch. She smiles at her, grateful for accepting them to spend this day at her house, even if she never asked or it was her initial idea.

"Oh don't worry Lily dear and call me Molly, Mrs. Weasley makes me feel so strange." Her hands play in the cream apron she is wearing.

"Have you had breakfast yet? We're having breakfast, woke up a little late today, and the boys are just waking up. I'm sure the others will arrive later, but it would be good if the children get to know each other a little earlier." Molly smiles at Harry, who is still holding her mother's hand and looking at her curiously.

Harry blinks several times and then smiles showing his teeth.

He makes an adorable image with his tousled hair and huge green eyes. Molly just wants to pinch those chubby cheeks and cradle him on her chest. The boy looks so different from some of her children that he is too endearing for her who is used to red hair and freckles.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. My name is Harry Potter and it is a ... pleasure to meet you? " Harry purses his mouth when he forgets how to say hello properly. Tearful he looks at his mother for help.

Lily smiles very warmly at her son. It touches her that he puts into practice what she teaches him and is so polite. She reaches down and opens her arms to carry him, Harry immediately perks up, pressing himself against his mother with enthusiasm.

"You did very well, darling, I'm proud." She whispers. Harry smiles even wider, blushing with satisfaction at her words.

Molly coo, absolutely heartbroken with this child.

“For me it would be perfect. I don't know about you, Lily, but I'm starving and if you're so nice Molly, of course I'll accept your offer. " Lily wants to roll her eyes at Black's shamelessness.

Molly leads them to a small kitchen crammed with things, in the center was a long table with many chairs at its sides. On top of her several plates of food that had just been cooked if the smell of oil wasn't lying.

Matriarch Weasley wands her wand with practice and sausages, eggs, and other things began to levitate onto the plates. The orange juice was freshly extracted by a strange machine.

"Oh these guys! I have told them hundreds of times to wake up, but they ignore me. " Molly mumbled, annoyed. She wipes her hands against her apron as if she had done some of the tasks manually, Lily realizes, amused.

"Wait for us here a moment, I'll wake you up quickly and immediately we'll go downstairs for breakfast." The plump little woman didn't wait for an answer before hurrying down the stairs.

"Well, what do you think?" Sirius asks, munching on one of the freshly made hot dogs. With a separate fork he offers one to Harry who takes it excitedly.

Lily was going to reply when ...

“ARTHUR WEASLEY, GET UP IMMEDIATELY! WE HAVE VISITS DOWN AND YOU KEEP SLEEPING PEACEFUL. KIDS, GEORGE, FRED, BILL, UP ALL, NOW! GET UP! RON, DON'T CLOSE YOUR ROOM DOOR, BOY! CHARLIE GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM QUICKLY, YOUR BROTHER HAVE TO COME IN TOO. "

Harry jumps scared into his mother's lap, the sausage falling in surprise. Look scared at the second floor.

He lives alone with his mother and is not used to yelling or any kind of scolding. The only time he was scolded was by his father and it never happened again.

He huddles fearfully closer to his mother.

Lily also tenses, unaccustomed to noisy places. Sirius looks uncomfortable at his side.

"Are you okay, puppy?" He asks concerned Harry, who is still very still. The boy looks at him still fearful, but smiles. His hand reaches out and catches his godfather's for protection. Lily, seeing that, strokes his hair and murmurs soft things to reassure him.

Like a mob, it doesn't take long to hear footsteps and groans coming down the stairs.

A battalion of children with red hair appear. Lily blinks a little, dizzy from seeing so many children. They are of different sizes, except for two, twins, and each appears to have very different expressions on their face.

"Good Morning."

"Good day."

"Good ..."

"...days!"

"Hello."

A cacophony of greetings stuns Harry, who is stunned by so many similar boys.

"How are you guys? How are you doing? Did I hear you became a prefect, Bill? Congratulations, although it is too laborious a task ”Sirius starts a conversation, his tone shows that he was very used to the large family.

A teenager with long straight hair, he seems to be the oldest, smiles, a little embarrassed by Sirius's words.

"Yes, the letter arrived recently."

"Mom got so excited she made a feast for him." Scoffed another boy, shorter, but wider than the last.

“Someone is jealous, jealous, jealous!” Two children crooned running to the table to sit down.

"Enough! Perhaps they will not behave even when we have visitors. " One of the boys adjusts his glasses. He shoots sharp glances at the twins as they begin to mimic his words in high-pitched voices.

Lily sits at that long table not knowing what to say. An admiration is born for Molly Weasley to see so many boys. She doesn't think she could have raised so many at once.

"Percy is right, behave yourself." The first boy admonishes. He smiles apologetically at Lily as he takes a seat.

"My name is Bill." introduces himself.

"The one on my right is Charlie." He points to the sturdier boy, who nods in greeting.

"The two imp are Fred and George." Both children smile playfully and stuff sausages in their mouths.

"Don't ask me who is who, because I don't even know."

“The one with glasses is called Percy and my other two brothers are still upstairs. Mom will come down with them and Dad. " He shrugs before starting to eat.

The boys start a friendly chat with Sirius, asking him questions or interrupting him when he's about to finish a sentence.

Lily feels some discomfort being treated so casually by a boy younger than her, but assumes that it is due to her little interaction with humans that this happens.

"And who are you?" One of the twins asks, very curious of Harry. He cocks his head and his son follows suit, Lily realizes.

"This is Harry." Introduces Sirius. He fondly tousles his messy hair.

“Are you the birthday boy? Happy birthday I guess, ”Percy murmurs still reading the newspaper.

Lily wants to laugh at the strange situation they are in. The other children accompany with greetings and even the older ones grant good wishes.

Harry blinks, curious about all these older boys. He means that his birthday is actually past, but he wonders if that would be rude, having already received his greetings.

"Thank you," he says, still suspicious. Sirius laughs when he looks uneasy.

"I see that everyone is eating" Molly appears carrying a red-haired girl with pigtails and a pretty dress, with her other hand she is carrying a boy the same age as Harry.

When he sees the girl Lily, she finally notices something that she had not realized before; no one in the family wears magic robes.

A strange shame that does not recognize attacks her when noticing that detail.

Her fingers clench the pretty, expensive white tunic she is wearing.

"Sirius, how are you? Did you go to muggle London again? Did you see something new? " A man appears outside the house dressed in a sweater and ordinary pants.

And Lily wonders if she didn't make a bad choice of dress.

"Arthur, how are you? Let me introduce you to Lily Evans and Harry, my godson."

"Evans? Is that a muggle last name?"

Lily tensed thoroughly. They won't dare look down on her when they've accepted her into their home, right?

"Yes, I am" Arthur is visibly excited. Take a seat next to her.

"That is incredible. Muggles are so exciting, it's amazing all the fantastic things they can create without magic… ”He chattered non-stop. Lily smiles politely, listening to everything he says.

"Arthur, honey, I think you're suffocating her. Why don't you eat your breakfast and then ask. "

Molly shakes her head, but then smiles very lovingly at Lily and Harry. The youngest child has already taken a seat and is eating eggs. The girl is the only one who seems curious, even in her mother's arms, in the same way that Harry does.

"Harry, honey, look at this is Ron" Introduces the matriarch. The child raises his head and makes a non-understandable greeting for all the food in his mouth.

Lily doesn't show her disgust at his lack of manners.

"And she is Ginny, my only girl." She fondly hugs the girl, who laughs.

"And we are painted?"

"There you see mom's preference" Charlie hides his laugh in his hand.

"Shut up, I love you all the same!"

Breakfast continues like this, between exclamations and laughter.

Lily can see the charm in it, but feels it overwhelm her. The only thing that makes her happy is that Harry is excited enough to ignore the loud sounds.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees the laid-back profile of Black, who is happily talking to the older children or joking with the twins. She supposes that indirectly this is what he seeks.

A family that fits you without judgment.

.

.

.

Harry has fun with the Weasleys.

When breakfast is finished the adults allow them to go out to the patio.

The older ones decide that riding brooms can be fun and begin dividing the roles for the teams.

Charlie, the second son, Harry remembers, is their captain and looks very excited to compete with his brothers.

They separate the twins into different teams, despite all their whining.

Percy becomes the referee, because _"what do you think I will do on a broom? No, I will not do something difficult, give me a role that I do not play"_

Ron and he are given the role of seekers, because they are the youngest and youngest, and so there would be no age advantage.

This would be the first time that he would ride a broom and Harry is so excited that he manages to convince his mother.

Adults wrap many protective spells around everyone and the field as well. Brooms are not new, but allow the same range of advantage in all.

Harry sees his mom and Uncle Siri seeing them at a transfigured outdoor table. Along with them are Messrs. Weasley and their only daughter.

"They are ready? I'm going to release them. " Yells Percy. 

Bill yells something and all the balls are thrown into the air.

Harry smiles at Ron and the boy smiles back at him. Bludgers fly.

The snitch floats for a second and then runs away slower than other times. Her mother had cast a spell to make it easier to obtain.

Ron immediately flies behind it and Harry takes a deep breath before taking flight.

The broom is slow and old, but when in the air it seems faster than it's. It's Harry's first time, but it doesn't feel like that, it feels natural and it's easier than he thought.

Quickly overtakes Ron, even he doesn't know how. Accelerate even more when he see the golden glow up close.

The snitch runs away.

Harry tries again; he doesn't realize the strange looks he's getting.

And when the snitch swoops to the ground he doesn't hesitate to go after it. He hears a cacophony of screams, but is more focused on chasing the golden ball.

It makes a curve before falling and escapes to the moor. Harry twists the broom around and chases him, weaving through the undergrowth in search of him.

The air ruffles all his hair, but the robe remains intact. He soars to the top and comes down again when it slips from her fingers. Excitement drives him to increase his speed more and more.

The snitch hovers until it is close to range again. Harry encourages the broom to go faster and when he least knows it he has the golden ball in his hand.

He lets out a cry of triumph when he catches it. It stops hard, still floating in midair.

"That was incredible!"

He looks up, surprised to find people far from the patio.

The first thing Harry sees is a girl with pink hair?

"Ah, it becomes like that when I'm excited." Apparently, he said her thoughts out loud. Then her hair returned to a common brown.

How weird.

Harry floats to the ground and backs off the broom. He's a few meters from the girl and she smiles at him animatedly.

"Nymphadora" A woman calls out suddenly.

She's beautiful and distinguished. Her hair is neatly tied up and matches her navy blue tunic. She has thick eyelids and light eyes. There's something strange about her magic, it makes Harry's hands tingle, even with the runes stitched into his robe.

He feels very uncomfortable with this woman.

She's intimidating.

"Dora, we have told you not to run like that, it can be dangerous." A tall man appears as well. He puts one of his arms around the strange woman's shoulders and affectionately reproaches the girl.

"I'm sorry, dad, but I was very curious, did you see how it flew? It was impressive!" The girl, Nymphadora, looked at him with bright eyes.

"Yes, it was really very impressive." The man smiles.

"What's your name, little friend?"

Harry opens his mouth to introduce himself, but Sirius's scream catches his attention.

"Harry, Harry!" He screams, comes running out of breath to where he is. He grabs his godson by the shoulders and hugs him tightly.

"By Merlin, pup, I almost had a heart attack when I saw you doing that cartwheel." Sirius exhales several gulps of air. He pulls Harry away to look him straight in the eye.

"Do not do that again! Well, not for now or these days ... ”He locks up and Harry just blinks curiously, not understanding his agitation.

"Sirius, calm down, I don't think the child can understand like that." Sirius turns to see his cousin, Andromeda, who is relaxed a few feet away.

"You don't see what he did, he could have almost killed himself, Andy!"

“We did see it! We got there earlier and we saw it "The girl smiles at Harry" It was amazing, Cousin Sirius. He flew to the top and then down with great speed!"

 _Cousin Sirius?,_ Harry frowned.

"Oh, true. This's Harry, my precious godson." Sirius hugs Harry again, he lets out a laugh.

“Is he one of James's sons, then? Looks like him."

Harry feels something strange when they mention him as one. He knows he has a brother, even if he has never met him.

The man smiles kindly at her and stretches out his hand. Harry looks at him very curious without understanding what to do.

"My name is Ted Tonks, nice to meet you." Harry hesitantly reaches out his hand to the man and blinks when he squeezes them together and shakes lightly.

He looks at him curious for his strange gesture.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you Mr. Tonks and also Mrs. Tonks." Harry looks at the woman and knows that she must behave well. He does not understand how, but he only knows that he should, so he presses his hand to his chest and bows slightly as his mother had told him that he was a correspondent only in very serious situations.

Sirius looks surprised at his godson's formal action. Of all the things Harry could have done, a greeting taught only by pureblood families was never expected, being performed by him.

It catches him so off guard that he doesn't know what to say.

Andromeda stares at him before bowing slightly accepting the gesture of respect from the boy. Her eyes gaze at him, analyzing every part of him, curious as to why the son of a Muggle-born knew about their traditions, when even her daughter didn't follow them despite her admonitions.

"Iugh, do you do those things?" Asks the girl with a disgusted expression on her face. Harry looks at her in dismay, not understanding her reaction.

"Nymphadora, don't be rude! Is that what your father and I taught you?" Her mother's voice is quick to attack and her stern gaze cuts through any complaints from the girl.

"Dora, that was rude, apologize to him." Ted strokes the girl's blue head. Her gaze is soft, but determined.

The girl puckers her mouth and twists her hands, but at the end she lets out a "I'm sorry" from her mouth.

Harry doesn't understand the situation, did he do something wrong?

"Well, if everything is done, I think it is better to go back, to greet the others" Sirius coughs into his fist and smiles forcibly. Andromeda notices it.

Sirius takes them with the others, chatting animatedly with Nymphadora on the way.

Harry feels a bit relegated, but he just smiles to keep from showing his discomfort. His body is tense, the strange woman does not take her eyes off him.

When they arrive, they see all the Weasley children gathered in a circle. Talking loudly and interrupting each other.

The twins run to where Harry is and carry him between their shoulders despite his screams. The other brothers congratulate him, they say that the maneuver he did was incredible.

Even Ron, who had been suspicious of him, tells him how great he did and asks if they can be friends to which Harry happily accepts.

The games continue like that until a tall boy with brown hair arrives.

Cedric Diggory is his name and next to him are his two parents.

Harry thought at first that his mother would be angry for the dangerous maneuver he made, but it was not like that, in any case, she only said: _"You should not worry about it, I'm here. I would never have let you fall, now go and play with your friends "_

Everyone continues in the same way for several more hours. He even shares his toys with Ron, until Harry notices the appearance of several men.

All of them with serious faces and some scary ones.

The strangest is an old man in a showy robe and dainty glasses.

Harry doesn't know what's going on, but he sees the serious expression on the older boys and the pause they make when playing, leading him to sense that it's something important.

"Mother?" He asks when he sees Lily walking towards him.

She smiles at him fondly, she looks very relaxed, so Harry copies her behavior.

"Honey, it's time to go, it will be very late if we continue longer." Her fingers brush her son's hair.

Harry looks at her innocently, but nods.

Lily carries him and they both say goodbye to the other children. Harry waves his hands with glee as he yells goodbyes. Ron is the last to yell that he must come back to play with him.

"Mom and Uncle Siri" Harry sneezes when they appear in Godric's valley.

Lily smiles very kindly at him.

“Uncle Siri must have done very important things and that's why he stayed. Don't worry, he leaved the rest of your gifts with me."

.

.

.

Lily Evans knew that Andromeda Tonks was a caring woman, she may have been exiled from her family, but she lived with them for a large part of her life and even if the surname Black no longer accompanied her name, inside she was still one.

Lily knew it, but she wasn't prepared for their confrontation by the time she went to pour herself a glass of water in Molly Weasley's kitchen.

"A sensitive to magic, huh." Lily stays paralyzed, she is behind the entrance so the other witch does not see her expression. Her heart is pumping at full speed and she can do nothing to slow the agitated heartbeat, with feigned calm she turns with a sweet smile.

Her face is very relaxed as if she had not heard the words of the brunette.

Her mind races in search of a solution.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda is having tea on one of Matriarch Weasley's aged china; she leans her body against the back of the door and is the very image of elegance.

She looked at Lily with calculating eyes and soft temperance.

"The runes that he has all over his robe, only noticeable if you look at them in detail, maybe that's the only thing that reveals it.", She explains, her eyes twinkling.

"But I'm a Black, Evans, I can tell those little details." Her voice is silky like rich liquid chocolate.

A threat or warning is still in doubt, Lily thought.

The red-haired witch only deepened her smile and angrily cursed Sirius for inviting this woman. Because of that idiot your son could be in danger. Now one more person knew about his son's condition, fucking fantastic.

She didn't trust Tonks, she didn't trust almost anyone. Magical gifted children were rare and highly sought after on the black market. First dead before letting that information spread and Harry drift away from power-hungry stares.

"You see, those who are sensitive to magic are very rare, very few in number, and usually hard to find." Lily felt something fierce explode inside her, perhaps a maternal overprotective instinct or perhaps the urge to sew Andromeda Tonks's mouth.

_Yes, I know very well. That gift has appeared in your family decades ago, right? Sirius has already told me everything._

I turn to see the thoroughbred mage more versed in these matters than she. The flash of a girl's pink, blue, and yellow hair crossed her mind.

"Like any metamorphomago", she mentioned with some disguised distraction. She took the first sip of water, her throat felt parched.

Andromeda squints and clenches her knuckles tightly into the delicate cup and turns to see Lily.

The Blacks always on the trend of anger, even this woman was no exception, Lily notices that. Could it be due to incestuous genetics?

For the first time since this mild confrontation began, Lily feels they are even.

"Yes, just like any metamorphomago", Andromeda smiles, a cold and deadly thing.

Lily watches her, supposes that the two have reached a silent agreement.

Turn to the window again. Watch Harry have fun with Black's daughter, who is rapidly changing her hair color, marveling everyone at the ability.

 _What a strange coincidence_ , she thinks, keeping an eye on Andromeda.

.

.

.

"Potter, listen to me." The burly man clenches his hands on his shoulders.

There is an inexplicable and hard power in the rough man.

“We can't do this, not if one of us is missing. We are a team, we have been in this for a long time and if we do it, we do it together, do you hear me? "

James hesitates, thinks of Harry and his smile when he promised to attend his birthday reunion.

Lily's harsh words reminding him to attend. Cordelia's silent mockery as if she knew something would happen so he couldn't go that day.

Look at the three men out there, all warriors, powerful in their own way, and most of all brave to the point of risking everything to protect others from a catastrophe that could happen.

He sees heroes in shadows and sees a quota of what he could be, something to be proud of, to be admired, something more than just his mistakes.

He sees something materialize that could save him from what his life is in itself and he no longer has any doubts about taking it.

"Well!" he exclaims, and all his passion shows in his eyes.

Courage makes you blind to future risks.

The smiles of others are aggressive as if made by knives, absolutely lacking in grace.

The man who spoke to James blinks, his satisfaction raw and powerful, but instead of terrifying he's accompanied by that of the others.

"We're going to catch those sons of bitches," he growled.

.

.

.

Lily was very calm shrinking Harry's gifts when she saw the fluttering of black robes, very black in the same room where she is.

Severus Snape appears and lets out a gasp when he sees her.

Lily stays static. _"What is Severus doing here? What the fuck? Sirius!"_ Her mind goes into complete chaos.

"Lily ..." The longing in his voice makes her feel guilty. You must remember not to squeeze the gifts in your hands.

"Severus ... How are you feeling?" Lily tries to smile, while looking for a way out of the awkward situation.

"Well, well, you ... how have you been?..." His longing is raw in Severus 'voice, Evans' remorse appears as if it had never walked away.

Lily exhales a shaky breath.

"I ... fine ... fine" Her hand raises a lock to her ear "Okay, Harry and I have come for a birthday party created by Sirius."

Severus wrinkles his face in disgust at hearing that name.

"Black" Spit "Yes, this would be his doing."

His gaze is furrowed and he seems to be in conflict.

“Do you know that there is a meeting of the Order today?"

Lily stiffens, her voice coming out angrier than she would have liked.

_"What?"_

“Lily, I forgot to tell you something about...Snivellus! What are you doing here?!" Sirius shows his teeth to Snape. Severus dismisses him with one of his classic looks of utter disgust.

"Smart as always, what do you think, pooch?"

"Do you dare to..."

"Black, shut up."

Sirius is about to complain, but Lily's sour gaze makes him swallow his words.

Evans walks up to him, very upset. She's only two steps out of reach, since she's smaller, Sirius must lower his head to see her.

Lily raises her finger and points her finger at her chest.

“Sirius Black, what the hell do you think you've done? How is the Order having a meeting today? " She hissed, her eyes blazing furious. Her anger burned her hair and made it slightly frizzy.

"Lily!" Sirius raises his hands. ”I didn't know! I really didn't know, the meeting was planned at the last minute. There was no other place and ... "

"Shut up!" she hissed, annoyed. Lily glared at him and slammed her fist into his shoulder hard.

“I'm going, I won't stay for Harry to find out about this or something. If you knew that this was likely to happen, you should not have a meeting at any time. I don't want Harry to know about this yet, he's too young. "

"But he not..."

"Shut up." Spun around.

"Lily ..." Severus called, eager.

“It was a pleasure to see you, again, Severus. You, Black, disappear from my sight. ”Lily made a flutter of red hair and a white tunic in a complicated pattern.

She left the door quickly, said goodbye to the people she met, and tried to calm her anger before arriving with Harry.

.

.

.

**Coleraine, Northern Ireland. August 1986.**

"Are you sure it's here?"

“Yes, this is where my contact told me that he has seen strange activity."

James frowned. The cold Irish weather penetrated his robes, even with the heating spells.

Marcus had contact with Irish wizards, who had told him about sightings of strange movements in recent months.

Strangers had suddenly arrived in one of the small magical communities in the town.

 _"Crowded people have arrived recently Marcus strange very strange I do not know how to tell you but you can sense it when you see them go out in groups. They are very scary with their hoods always on and we only see them at night and nobody knows anything about them. They always go. to the forests where the werewolves are those horrible and mauve creatures Deysy even says that once she saw them together. I swear they ARE STRANGE._ "

The letter had been misspelled, but the overall message had been visible.

After the disappearance of the dark lord Grindelwald in 1945, the magical population had decided to make their own _Obliviate_ and bury all the memories of that stage, to the point that the new generations did not even have concerns of a soon return or the resurrection of a new one. .

It was almost as if people had forgotten what happened, the deaths, the destruction and the chaos that a single man created in the world, but James no, he wasn't as gullible as the others.

Despite how the media tried not to spread chaos, strange events had been occurring from 1945 to 1986. From kidnapping colonies of magical creatures to the appearance of strangers in remote communities.

Aconites moved slowly and deliberately across Europe. Creating alliances and strategies for his lord.

Things would have been taken more slowly by James's team if it weren't for the fact that they have already arrived in Ireland.

They were just one step away from Great Britain.

Britain, the country Grindelwald threatened long ago, but never attacked because of Dumbledore's presence.

No, it was too dangerous to let them get any closer! They must act now or they could reach the wizarding society and have an obvious presence like what was already happening in Russia, Germany and Norway.

 _Merlin_ , James didn't even know if the dark families of English society had already been contacted. The idea that these supremacists had even more power than they already had was chilling.

The very idea that they would arrive like a plague and begin to spread terror in the masses.

The idea of a new war was terrifying.

That is why James, along with a group of aurors, had independently been investigating the suspected cases. Not even Sirius was aware of his involvement in this matter, only Dumbledore knew and supported him in finding out more about him.

“Lower your voice. We will separate and look for more clues in the surroundings. We will go in groups. Seler and I together, and Marcus with Potter. "

Marcus playfully nudges James before the two of them part.

They walk down a darkened path in the forest. The crescent moon allowed them to walk without the need for a _Lumos_.

"Shh, did you hear that?" James whispered.

Marcus stopped beside him, clenched his wand.

“Yes, I heard it. It sounded like a howl, didn't it? It will be dangerous to continue later. Werewolves can smell us and if they discover us all our efforts will go to waste. "

James snapped the league annoyed.

“And what do you plan for us to do? That we just come back empty handed? Fuck me, Miller, that won't happen. ”James put his wand back in his wrist case.

"What do you plan to do then?" Potter smirked.

"Aren't you an animagus?"

And with that a light spread through his body.

The human body was deformed to create four hooves and thick fur. The antlers grew like branches on his head and he hit the ground when he completely turned into a deer.

"Fuck Potter, sometimes you use your head, right?"

If James could, in that moment he would have rolled his eyes.

The squirrel and the deer made their way forward.

Potter tried to make as little noise as possible as he trotted. The wolf smell intensified the further he went.

The house in the middle of the forest would have been normal if it weren't for the barriers that covered it.

The lights were on and silhouettes from the third floor were visible from a wide window.

It seemed like a lot of people were in a meeting.

James bent his knees and hid behind thick bushes. He lowered his head and below them focused his gaze on the house. He guessed that Marcus would have better eyesight as a common animal.

Several men seemed to argue. One of them pointed at them while still shouting.

Suddenly, everyone fell silent. About ten of them pulled away as if they were away from something.

A woman leaned out of the window. It looked preserved, maybe fifty or less. Short hair, maybe less than the chin. Strict and graceful posture, a thoroughbred, James guessed.

She was talking while looking at the forest. Her head turned and she mumbled more things.

 _"What are you saying ?!"_ James wanted to yell.

Another man appeared at his side, much younger. It had a certain resemblance to her.

" _Fuck_ ..." and James knew him.

Evan _fucking_ Rosier was next to her.

 _Damn, he knew him_ ! He had studied in his year.

If James hadn't been transformed into a deer, he didn't think he would have been able to keep quiet.

In addition, he could already deduce the identity of the woman, after all who else would be next to Rosier and have a resemblance to him.

"A big shot, Jamie. You went for a fish and brought the whole shoal."

Vinda Rosier, the same Vinda Rosier who had caused the Rosier family so much public discontent, pressed her palm to Evan's shoulder. She said something else to him and came back.

James didn't have to keep looking to know that they had found what they had been looking for a long time ago.

One of Grindelwald's headquarters was in Ireland and they had discovered it.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was supposed to be much shorter, because this chapter is divided into three, but I suppose it is necessary to contextualize many things and deepen the ties. XDXD
> 
> Here we can better see what James is up to and Lily's overprotection, as well as Harry's gift.
> 
> In the next part Cordelia will appear and we will see what James does with this information. There will also be more interactions with Harry baby, as well as the occasional secret from her.
> 
> I guess the next two parts will be just as long and then I'll try to moderate more jajsjsja. They will be told from different focuses as it was in this chapter and then I think I will focus mostly on Harry, but you will see that later and you will know why.
> 
> I've read the comments on the pronouns and started to revise it and oh my god. It was horrible, horrible. I don't know how anyone could even read a paragraph, seriously. What a shame, really. In the same way, I will continue to review the chapters later so that this does not happen again and to rectify spelling errors and others.


	4. Recuerdos preciosos: Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of fire and faces behind the mirror.  
> The monster eats sour honey until it is full.  
> The children run in a field of abundant white gerberas, while the serpents observe them.  
> It is there, that among the bushes, the raven with the blue flower on its wings, squawks at the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the delay. Honestly, my mental health, the pandemic and the university are killing me :((.  
> But hey what to do (T_T).  
> Leaving that issue aside, here comes the second part of the third chapter!!. One more is missing and with that, this particular arc ends. I'm excited about it, you'll know more than I speak in the next one. :D  
> In this chapter there are many "voices" if you can say it like that, I think you will understand a little more later. Either way, read the summary!!!  
>  I want to know if you can differentiate from whom I speak, in reality, it's easy.   
> So, I hope you enjoy and excuse the spelling mistakes, I'm still learning English and writing is a good exercise, so the grammar will not be perfect, however, I accept any criticism regarding this subject with open arms.

**May 2, 1987, Malfoy Manor. South East England, Wiltshire.**

Cordelia calmly observed Narcissa Malfoy's refined posture at the moment she drank her tea.

She blinked with calculated softness; her long eyelashes allowed her to keep hidden that mean feeling that she felt every time she was in her presence.

Narcissa tilted her face slightly. The ethereal and elegant beauty of a high-class lady left her dazzled for a moment.

They had become friends after attending various parties held by well-known families.

Narcissa or  _ Cissy _ as asked to be called by her most intimate ones, had been the protagonist of many magical magazine covers for several years, as well as the host of magnificent evenings that were commented on by the mouths of many for months.

She was the representation of what a pureblood witch should achieve.

The image of how to be a witch.

Pureblood mothers during the evenings would look at their daughters with dignity and say to them in an icy whisper looking at the tall blonde:  _ "This is what you must become";  _ then they would lift their chins and pretend never to have said those words as they slipped through the crowd of people to greet Lady Malfoy with mock friendliness.

Wife and mother of a powerful family, they would whisper.

Refined and elegant. Beautiful and intelligent. Of exceptional blood background and clear and strong ideas with the dark community.

_ Magnificent. _

A cultured woman who could humiliate anyone with a look. Endowed with the sweet, pointed mouth of a cunning woman.

Someone powerful and subtle, who was very supportive to her husband, and more than anything, able to maintain her composure in front of others, even in the most decisive moments.

That’s what Narcissa Malfoy is, before Black, and that is what all the young ladies had to pretend.

The role model in British magical society and the most distinguished witch of all.

What everyone should try to look like.

Cordelia pressed her lips against the contours of the delicate French dishes. The porcelain, hot to the touch, comforted her for a moment from those malicious thoughts that hum near her ears.

Cordelia blinked.

Nor had she been the exception to those invasive pieces of advice when she had been looking for a mate.

"Is James still absent at home?" Cordelia tilted her head slightly; she blinked lazily a couple of times before taking the urge to answer.

"Yeah, apparently the Auror department has gotten bigger cases than expected lately."

Narcissa stared at her for a second.

Her eyes are cold and unflappable in the morning light. The windy weather only gives them a more empty feeling.

Her hair is elaborately styled, and delicate jewels adorned her ears and slender clavicle. Beautiful nacre feathers were drawn between the neckline of the white dress and the bony contours, which were covered inside an exotic pastel pink that on her milky skin looked magnificent.

_ Magic endowing its favorites with the best, she scoffed. _

The first time Cordelia had seen the edges of her mark, she had been envious of how splendid it looked in insight. She thought that envy would dissipate with time, but years had passed and it still remained.

She licked her teeth, acrimony much like burned food causing a disgusting unease inside her mouth. She wondered if that was the taste of the well-known jealousy.

" _I see."_ The blonde murmured softly. Eyes of ice hidden by pale gold.

Cordelia must have let go of the subtle curl of mockery that the Malfoy matriarch's words contained if she wanted this evening to last a little longer.

Lazily, her gaze falls on the two children who were playing with their brooms beyond.

Andrew and Draco found themselves listening intently to the words Lucius Malfoy was saying to them.

They were both smiles, laughter and precious youth of mischief.

The two Malfoys, side by side, were an exact copy of another.

Father and son were after all.

Lucius looked at Draco with thinly veiled pride; his satisfaction would not be so obvious to more inexperienced eyes, but Cordelia could distinguish it, how could she not? If this was almost always present in the courteous man when he saw his first-born.

The acrimony that a few moments ago remained in her mouth now moved to her throat, slowly and very deliberately, as if it was taking the liberty of moving at her own pace and needing Cordelia to be aware of her.

James had never done that when the Malfoys visited the estate, too busy with his work, he apologized.

His wife wondered internally with rancor, when he had not been busy with his work.

Cordelia needed to inhale slowly to dispel her anger, without attracting Narcissa's attention for her agitation.

Who knows what teasing that woman would then do behind the excuse of concern.

The mr. Malfoy's blonde hair was identical to Cissa's this morning; she wanted to laugh at the incredible resemblance they both shared, as if the same marks as soulmates were not enough proof to show that they belonged to each other.

She watches him say something to Andrew, being considerate and gentle in a particular way, staying on the romping line between politeness and affection.

The words are not heard, but she can assure the soft and warm tenor with which Lord Malfoy always spoke to children. A curious kindness that he rarely showed.

Lucius could be many things if you are not careful and yet never, never could someone who knew him to say that he did not love his family, and that the few moments he had free time he spent entirely on them.

The brunette watched carefully as her son smiled at his young friend and flipped the broom in the air. Something very bold for your dad.

Draco immediately followed suit.

Lord Malfoy was pleased with the behavior of both children. He smiled slightly smug with the accomplishments.

The elves moved restlessly; they were around, guardians that nothing happened to the two youngest. Standing in two lines, some carrying trays with glasses of water; others carried neatly folded towels.

Cordelia squeezed her cup lightly, feeling envy run down her throat and settle like acid inside her stomach at the sight of the scene.

Sometimes when this feeling was minimized and it was there that she questioned if what she really felt was envy.

Envy, jealousy or greed? Which to choose? How difficult.

A loving husband? A nice home? Is the life that Narcissa lives or is she simply not satisfied with her ...?

She glanced at Narcissa.

She was looking at her husband with a look that would hardly be called loving, no, because  _ of course not _ , Narcissa would never show such a romantic side in front of others. But, even though this was not loving; this one was immersed, overwhelming and intense in its lightness, so much so that it froze you just looking at it. It was like tendrils made of light silver frost, very pretty to look at, but not to touch; something like that were the feelings of the old Black.

Cordelia took a large sip of tea, burning her tongue on the spot.

Malfoy’s love had always seemed strange to her, due to the fact that it was not a normal one, the warm and ticklish one, like those seen walking down Diagon Alley. No, it wasn't the kind you see in schools, the youthful and playful ones; nor those that are the sweet and pleasant that make you nervous and want to laugh after spending time with their counterpart.

Nor like those that feel like warm honey in your mouth and make you rumble like after taking a bite of a bun filled with something. That love that feels like the liquid delicacy and the intoxicating fire of a bonfire on a winter night.

The beauty of an honest partner and the longing that having a lover by your side provokes.

No, theirs was icy and pointed, empty as a moor and sometimes too greedy to be noticed; too greedy and dreadful to look at. Unpleasant and acidic around the edges, which burned you like alcohol to wounds or cauterized you like hot metal on tender attacked skin.

And yet it was also precious as frost, as an aurora in the dark skies and as magical as the polar fireflies of the crows of Antarctica. It was wonderful and as refined as the diamond in view of all.

A maze of motifs that nestled just between the two of them.

_ Weird, strange, unintelligible. _

It looked like a freezing blue fire, beautiful, but icy.

_ Horrible, boring, nefarious. _

Indifferent, impassive, but mostly  _ incessant _ .

So incessant that it burned.

_ Obscene, complaining, annoying. _

Something so continuous that it would never disappear, that it will always accompany you and you will notice its presence.

She closed her eyes.

_ [Cordelia meeting James; her seeing him with Lily, Sirius's cruel gaze upon meeting her, the mockery of Narcissa and the other society ladies. James saying "I hate you"] _

_ A noble love for noble people, _ Cordelia teased internally.

And, of which more than anything, she was jealous, so jealous that one day her insides would be ripped open with such envy.

She wanted more than anything that mutual love, that presumptuous little thing that you could show off to everyone. Cordelia wanted a husband who would love her, who would love only her.

” _ Her soulmate! _ .

She wanted to live in the family mansion and not just one of the many estates that James owned, she wanted to be seen as the wife.

James Potter's fucking wife!

_ She was the official, the official, the official!  _

_ CORDELIA LEWIS IS THE ONLY WIFE OF JAMES POTTER, HIS SOUL SOUL, THE ONLY ONE! _

Being the one and only his only love!

Her brow furrowed slightly.

But, no, things were not like that and she had to share.

Share.

_ Disgust, repudiation, mockery, mockery, mockery. Laughter and contempt. _

_ The laughter of women and those green eyes; Those bloody disgusting, and beautiful, beautiful green eyes. _

**_I_ **

**_T WILL NEVER BE THE ONLY ONE!_ **

Sharing everything that was rightfully her with a  _ filthy  _ Mudblood.

_ But why can't he love me ?! _

Lily  _ bitch  _ Evans.

_ I'm better than her, better than her! _

__

How not to hate the bitch who ruined her perfect life?

How can she not want to curse her, to paint her body, the same color as her hair, with her blood?

How not to do it when the damn thing deserved it?

Because she was, oh, she  _ was _ .

_ Yes, it was. Bankrupt, break that pretty neck until no one remembers her. _

__

_ Disappear, disappear, DISAPPEAR! _

Cordelia hardly believed that one day she could hate anyone more than Evans, _ perfect and charming Evans _ , her husband's first wife.

[ _ Lily flower, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…] _

The whore that was still in James's thoughts. The disgusting Mudblood that had earned the gaze of several purebloods.

_ How dare she? How?! HOW?! _

Cordelia had to bite the inside of her cheek to return to the present. The murky screams diminished their roar until they disappeared into the whole tide of thoughts.

The voices chuckled and murmured empty promises of death and long-awaited recognition.

She watched as Lucius grabbed the staff that one of the elves handed him.

She and Narcissa were too far away to hear what he was saying to the children, but she supposed it would be a goodbye, after all, he had a meeting with the Wizengamot.

A slap fell on Andrew's shoulder and a longer one on Draco's. Lucius took his time telling them something else and then walked over to where the two ladies were sitting.

Cordelia's eyes, unintentionally, focused on the hand that carried the cane.

Feathers, exactly like Narcissa's, decorated Lucius's bare right hand, made even more impressive by the contrast of the plum robe that the board members wore for each meeting.

"Cissy" calls, low and rumbling.

His hand brushes a loose lock, a gesture as subtle and delicate as the pose of a butterfly on a pompous flower; his fingernails can barely brush against the silky platinum hair.

Narcissa smiles faintly, her head tilting imperceptibly toward Lucius's hand, with consensual meekness. The male's eyes softened at the corners with soft and tender affection,  _ very soft and tender. _

_ Envy and anger, jealousy and rage. Grief and crying. _

Cordelia had to bring her eyes to the scene, because it hurt her, it hurt so much to witness the mutual love of the two of them, while she must have suffered the rudeness and indifference of her half.

Her fingers, under the table, nestle together, squeezing the cool satin texture of his robe.

She has to control herself if not to let her hand wander up her thigh, to reach the Potter crest painted on her skin.

The only evidence that James was hers.

_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It really is? _

_ The voices laugh, they mock. _

How unfair was life sometimes.

"I must leave, I do not wish to be late." Lucius reported. His voice was a soft tenor, very different from James's low, she realized again.

"Of course, Draco and I will wait for you to have dinner together." Narcissa pauses. "Cordelia, would you like to stay for dinner with us?" She smiled with gentle courtesy.

Her pale eyes showed nothing as Lucius laid a hand on the back of her chair.

Both, at that moment, starred in an amazing vision of the ideal partner that one should long for.

Cordelia smiled, feeling that familiar bitter anger again.

"No need, Cissy. Andrew and I owe my sister a visit this afternoon; It will be another time, ”Narcissa nodded.

"I must say goodbye now, it will be another time that we share another evening, Lady Potter." Lucius gave her a subtle bow.

_ What a charmer! When was the last time James was like this? _

_ So nice and courteous, don't you think? Very different from someone we know. _

_ Don't you think it's very sad that he's paired with this bitch? _

Cordelia imitated him in the same way.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." Narcissa got up from the seat.

She watched them go, together and arm in arm.

Wonderful in the lush garden and behind the huge Malfoy mansion.

Narcissa said a few more words to Lucius before letting him go; Cordelia stopped looking at them after a few more seconds.

Well-manicured nails scraped the delicious tablecloth gently. The dark eyes flew to her son for the umpteenth time.

Andrew was still flying, this time he was chasing Draco, who was quickly spinning and stunts around the court made especially for the sport.

The elves moved their ears, nervous and restless by an alleged accident.

Cordelia despises them.

Disgusting dirty things.

“Ah!” Cissa sighed when she came back, “children grow up so fast it amazes me. It seems like just yesterday when I had Draco in my arms. "

Cordelia smiles, this time being somewhat more sincere.

She can still remember the warm weight of her child. Their red and velvety skin. The same little boy with blonde, brown and honey hair who was playing now.

"This is a law of life, little by little they will grow older and when you least believe it they will receive the welcome letter to Hogwarts." Narcissa shook her head, wearing an almost bitter countenance.

“Don't even mention it. Lucius thinks it's time for Draco to start learning his duties as heir, he will be 7 years old shortly after all and it seems like an ideal age. ”

Cordelia immediately tensed.

[ _ "No! I will not repeat it, Cordelia. Harry is also my son and he will be the only heir, I will not change my mind."] _

"You do not seem to agree very much with that." Narcissa turned to see her; her long, pale eyelashes fall, slightly hiding her eyes.

"Is not that. He is still young and I wish he had enjoyed his childhood a bit more. ”Narcissa sighed again.

"You know that we can hardly go back to being young the older we get and if there is any possibility of delaying the responsibilities that your future holds, I would like to do so. He is the Malfoy heir and that carries with it many regrets, however, also great privileges and I wish Draco to enjoy them for now before burying himself with tasks and laborious lessons. "

Cordelia plans and thinks about saying an understanding phrase, perhaps an _"I understand you, Cissy, I would do that for Andrew too",_ but in the end, she decides not to do it, since if it were in her power to make her son the Potter heir, she would not even hesitate before starting with the necessary lessons for it.

"What about Andrew, has James already decided when to start teaching him his homework?" The brunette squeezes her fingers until they hurt.

"Not yet, James has found himself unwell with work and we haven't been able to talk about it."

_ Lie. _

_ HAHAHAJAJAJAJAJA _

Narcissa raises an eyebrow, she is inquiring.

"Is that so?  _ Because  _ ”, Cissy smiles, subtle and mocking,“ it is  _ obvious  _ that Andrew will become the Potter heir, right? After all, he is the only child of the official marriage, of course, you are his soul mate. "

Cordelia perfects her calm and cool expression before answering her. She sweetens her disdain for this pretentious woman.

"Of course you did, did you  _ think- _ purrs _ - _ he that the other ... _ child _ could even be the heir?" Cordelia scoffs.

_ It's not like that? _

Her hand takes one of the nice sandwiches from the table.

"Of course not, that would be", she covers her mouth with the back of her hand, her pale eyes lowered with veiled mockery, " _ so embarrassing.  _ What a lady would even endure such humiliation from her husband. " Narcissa blinks softly, a mocking curl at the corner of her mouth.

A gossip that was previously whispered is not present, but is unspoken.

_ [Didn't she have to get pregnant for Lord Potter to end her marriage? How painful is that; I'd rather disappear before that happens to me. _

_ Did you hear it? James Potter ended his marriage, they say his soul mate was the mistress! _

_ I told you to do what it takes, but not like this! Even if they don't tell you, they all see you just as a miserable bitch who climbed out of position. What a shame! What will they say about me, I have a whore for a daughter!] _

Cordelia feels the shame run down her chest and the blush at the beginning of her neck.

_ BITCH, DAMN, DAMN. I HATE YOU, I HATE, I HATE. _

"Yes, what lady could bear that."

She doesn't even try to remember the scandal she experienced during the first months of living with James.

.

.

.

Paper airplanes, large stuffed animals and wooden figures float through the air.

Planes fly at high speed, spellbound to depart from their starting point.

The stuffed animals trot with agility, step by step creating a path between the mess of pillows.

And the dolls walk around like little soldiers on guard, keeping a deep eye on everything around them.

Harry is huddled under a blanket tent, a pillow box covering him from the front. Look everywhere, vigilant and observant.

Mr. Peanuts, the bear that Sirius gave him, is at his side;neatly dressed in a dueling robe. 

Ready for battle, your faithful commander and comrade.

From his position, he can see how Madame Fire, the blue dragon that he and his mother bought when they went on a trip, slides silently through the maze that the dolls, outside of the game, had made.

On her back she carries Guard II, whom Harry has ordered to keep as hidden as possible so that she does not discover him.

Madame Fire, it slides, slides and slides so slowly that Harry is shaking with anticipation.

She is approaching the red fort, she is close, she is almost there ... she will arrive, she will!

Harry stifles a cry of excitement.

Mr. Peanut enlists with the troops at his back to attack when Madame Fire arrives and destabilizes the strong enemy.

If they do, they will have won!

Harry raises his hand, ready to give the order to attack. 

When he does, everyone will destroy Madame Esmeralda's fort.

Madame Fire is almost there and is ready to remove the sheet from the fort,

but suddenly something unexpected happens!

Oh no, the little waffle, the dog that Uncle Siri brought, has attacked Madame Fire!

The little waffle is stomping on soldier II.

Harry bit back a horrified cry, covering his mouth with both hands.

It's impossible, Madame Esmeralda has found out!

So, in that critical moment, Harry decides to attack with everything and sends the attack signal.

Stuffed animals and dolls run at their maximum speed, fighting for the ideals that Lord Prongs, Harry, believes.

The soldiers are the slowest, but they are in good spirits and they cross the uneven field. Even the biggest stuffed animals, the ones that carry pillows that will be used for projectiles, do their best.

Harry comes out of his fort and lets out a battle cry, straps his war helmet on his head and pounces on a bear that is three times his size. The tackle is impressive and his allies scream in frenzy for his victory.

That's when you see it.

Madame Esmeralda comes out from her fortress, with her disheveled red hair and huge purple horns on her head, made of newspaper and the magic paint that Uncle Remy gave him. The paper gold crown, which Harry had made for her " _ because mom, a queen always has a crown _ " is a little crooked, but it does its job efficiently.

Madame Esmeralda lifts her black robe with her hands and lets out a crushing roar.

Harry is terrified, because he knows that move.

This is when Madame Esmeralda will turn into a dragon!

Oh no, it's going to burn them all!

“Retreat, retreat! Everyone come back now! " Harry starts yelling at all of his allies, but it's too late.

Very late.

Madame Esmeralda has launched her fire.

Lily blows hard and even uses a little magic to bring down the dozen stuffed animals and dolls around her. You must use great masterly strength to continue your evil expression and not laugh at the horrified expressions your son is making.

"No!" Scream out of nowhere, Harry.

See how the heroic and powerful Mr. Maní confronts Madame Esmeralda and how he flies off after a moment, because of a kick.

Harry runs as fast as he can, evades the dead soldiers, trying not to step on them out of respect for the dead, and climbs the huge elephants to reach his destination.

Cross the battlefield, while your allies are defeated; everything to reach your goal.

And when he arrives, he throws himself on top of Mr. Maní.

“No, Mr. Maní, not you! Not you! Revive, revive! " Harry puts his latest knowledge into practice; resuscitation "You have a lot to live for, you are too young!" He begins to understand with the instructions that his mother had given him a few days ago.

When he sees that all is lost, Harry sobs into poor Mr. Peanut's chest.

Continue like this until you hear the footsteps of Madame Esmeralda approach.

He watches helplessly as she gets to him, but he is Lord Prongs and he faces her bravely.

"Your time has come, Lord Prongs, do you have something to say?" Lily bites her lip to keep from cooing to her adorable son who is still on top of the teddy bear.

She and Remus had created this game to distract Harry, it was about creating small armies with various toys. Sometimes when Sirius arrived in the middle of a game, he was also included in the game; Harry had nicknamed him the big bad dog, lord of the canines.

His face after hearing that name had been one of the things that caused Lily to laugh the most.

"Madame Esmeralda, you are evil, evil!" Harry hugged the stuffed animal close to his chest. " Mr. Maní had a long life ahead of him and you killed him! ”

Lily stared at the boy for a second, then burst out laughing. Harry was enraged, his whole face turned red and a few tears gathered in his eyes from embarrassment.

The witch crushed the back of her hand to hold back her laughter and tried to regain her lost composure. She cleared her throat several times so that she could imitate Madame Esmeralda's evil voice.

"Then your time has come, Lord Prongs" Madame Esmeralda yelled and with a flourish of her dark robe, she lunged at Lord Prongs.

"Mom!" Harry yelled. She squealed when her mother's hands began to tickle him.

"That is your punishment for losing Lord Prongs!"

"No! No!" Harry screamed with laughter as he rolled onto the floor. He yelped when his mom tickled his neck more.

Lily grabbed the boy and hugged him, while continuing to tease him. Harry started kicking and his arms jerking from the tickle.

"Mom, stop!" He complained when his mother left a series of kisses all over his face.

Lily laughed, as she held her precious son closer to her even more. The boy was grumbling like a kitten, but was calmly teased.

"Wow, I didn't know they were playing this early." Remus leaned against the doorframe. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Uncle Remy!" Harry yelled, after breaking free from his mother's playful hands.

Lily shook her head, very affectionate with her little son. Harry stumbled over the many toys that were scattered throughout the room; the werewolf was quick to catch him.

The boy laughed delightedly, and then wrapped his arms around the man's neck to be carried.

"Too spoiled you have it, Lily."

"I am not spoiled!"

The witch snorted, but moved closer to the couple.

"Now Harry, what do you say if you go upstairs to wash up and then come downstairs?" She ran her fingers through her son's hair; she looked at Remus in invitation. " We will make cookies, if you want you can help us. "

"Yes, Uncle Remy, help us!" Remus showed a very affable expression with his godson.

He faked a scowl, which he gifted to Lily.

"That's blackmail, Lily flower" The redhead bristled when she heard the old nickname James used on her. Remus smiled, aware of her displeasure and with all possible dignity, replied: "But I will accept your offer."

"Yeihh!" The boy groaned until he was on the ground and ran up the stairs.

Remus looked at him sweetly. Then he smirked, a little uneasy and uncomfortable at Lily.

She raised an eyebrow.

"He sent me a letter again, maybe you should reply to him this time." Remus removes a neat white card from inside his tunic.

The witch looked at the letter with some anxiety; she took a deep breath and grabbed the letter the werewolf held out to her.

As best she could, she hid her nerves and her secret longing for her.

He ... had always been so stubborn.

God… so stubborn.

A soft sigh escapes from her mouth.

Remus's dark eyes stare at her.

_ "For Lily" _ in neat handwriting and green ink was written on it.

Since that time she had met Severus at Harry's party, he had started to send her letters through various means, with Alice and Remus being his favorites.

Until now she had not answered any, however, they kept arriving with painful punctuality.

The wound that I had believed closed for many years stabbed with pain; the pain of a brother and his past betrayal, that anger at an insult that was miniscule in the mouth of many, but that exactly in his hurt more than a violent curse.

Lily believed at the time that she could never forget it and it was true, she never did.

That grudge, that wound.

That specific memory.

_ The fingers trembled imperceptibly; a sigh escaped his mouth. Remus tilted his head, granting him a little generous needed privacy. _

That grudge, because Severus had attacked where he knew it hurt the most; he had used the information from her friendship, from her  _ brotherhood,  _ to attack her in the most vulnerable area.

How laughable, isn't it? In the end, it wasn't even a pureblood who used that insult so maliciously

_ Merlin _ , Lily didn't think anyone had ever hurt her like Severus more in her life, not even James with his infidelity and so on.

No, not really how it had been to be betrayed by her magic brother.

.

.

.

“Mommy and her!” Harry pointed to a dark witch. His feet kicked playfully, he was sitting on the kitchen counter.

The magical moving photograph showed Lily with various witches around her. They were all sitting in the Hogwarts gardens.

"Umm ... let's see, let me see clearly," Lily looked at the photo and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"I don't remember her, how strange," she murmured.

She handed a plate full of cookies to Harry, who stuffed his whole mouth with them.

Remus had just retired recently, he must have gotten ready to leave.

He would go to Ireland to teach several children who belonged to packages of werewolves, he would stay with them for several months, due to the mistrust that the creatures had when it came to their cubs; surely in a few days he would return to say goodbye to both of them.

Harry hummed happily as he turned the pages of the photo album. The crumbs between his fingers left a trail, but Lily didn't say anything about them.

"Oh and who is he, Mom?" Harry brought his face close to the photo.

In it was a young Lily Evans and beside her was a boy with long black hair and an aquiline nose. Harry ran his finger along the outline of his mother's face; Lily was smiling fondly, as she crossed her arm with the boy.

"Oh…" Lily sighed as she looked at the photo her son was pointing to.

They had been in their third year when Mary Hongret had brought a camera to school. Lily had asked for each of her photos in exchange for one of her chores. Many of her Hogwarts memorabilia and memorabilia that Lily had gotten had been through bartering, she hadn't always had enough galleons to pay for them.

To get that photo at first, she had to convince Severus to take it for her; It had been a complicated process, he had refused and it had taken her several days to convince him, but he had finally accepted.

"This is Severus," her fingers caressed the photo, "Severus Snape."

"Severus?" Harry turned his head to see his mother very intrigued. Lily stroked the boy's unruly locks, hugging him from behind.

"He was my best friend," she explained.

The boy wrinkled his nose, confused.

"Why aren't they anymore?" Lily's eyes turned far away, remembering a certain afternoon and the hurtful words.

"There were problems, Harry baby, various… problems," Lily swallowed, "Sometimes it's really hard to stay the same when things aren't."

"I don't get it, Mom," he muttered, pouting. Lily laughed and placed a soft kiss on her son's head.

“No need, Harry dear, you are still very young. When you are older you will understand. "

The boy cocked his head and turned another page. In this one was a Lily a few years older than the last photo, in muggle clothes and next to Severus.

Lily clutching a cat, while Severus rolled his eyes.

Harry blinked and continued flipping through pages

Lily and Severusin a park.

Them together in a pub.

Both in very large gardens.

A photo of them being very children holding a mandrake together.

There were too many photos of them together and in all of them there was Harry's mother smiling and only in some did the boy seem happy.

Harry came to a specific one in which his mother was a girl and was holding hands with the same boy, but much younger.

"There are many photos," he murmured.

"Yeah, that's a lot of photos," agreed Lily. Her eyes moistened and she had to close them for a moment. It had been many years since she had opened that album.

Harry's legs rocked and he lifted his head to get a good look at her.

"What was he like, Mom?" He asked, very intrigued.

"Severus?", Lily smiled, "He was surly and moody; he was always between books and potions. He made fun of many things and was extraordinarily suspicious, ”she chuckled.

"When we were children we always went out to play, it is because of him that I learned magic"

"Really?", Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, he did it." Lily pointed to a certain specific photo. "This was the first time we stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas"

"Christmas?"

"Yule, darling."

"Oh", Harry opened his mouth in a small "o".

Lily shook her head, too touched. His son was absolutely adorable.

“Severus was my magic brother, baby. I spent most of my school years with him. "

Harry shifted in his mother's arms.

“A magic brother? What's that? ”Lily rubbed her chin on the boy's crown.

“Mother magic sometimes blesses some with companions, very different from soul mates. Most of the time, they have an immediate connection, an ease of coexistence and the harmony of being together. But, on other occasions, the connection occurs after a while. "

Lily placed a kiss on her son's head and squeezed it with a little force.

"Sometimes this person becomes your only support, your dearest family and it is an absolute blessing what the magic mother has given you."

Harry covers his mouth with his hands and looks at her with very bright eyes.

"So he was your magic brother?"

"Yes, Harry, he was my magic brother." Lily's voice sounded a bit choked.

Harry looked worriedly at his mother and with both hands he grabbed her face.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, baby, I'm fine.", Lily kissed her son's hands and smiled.

“Severus was many things, my heart. But he was also brilliant and wonderful ”, her eyes filled with affection as she spoke of him,“ impressive and protective ”, Lily laughed,“ so protective it will even be annoying, but that is the best way to show his concern. He is someone who will do everything for you and when he gives you his loyalty, it will be for life. "

Lily closed her eyes, remembering what Severus was like in her younger years.

The clever and surly half-breed Slytherin who knew more dark curses when he had just arrived at Hogwarts.

Her first friend, her brother, her family.

“Loyal and wonderful, Harry love. Is one of the greatest people I have known and exist in this world, that's Severus.”

.

.

.

“Thank you for having us in your home, Alice.” It’s the first thing that tells Lily to get out of the floo fireplace.

Harry bounces, excited to be somewhere else. He smiles brightly at Lady Longbottom.

"Good morning, Lady Longbottom," he greets and bows lightly with one hand on his chest.

"Good morning Lily and good morning to you too Harry, you know you don't need to greet me like that, right? We are confident." Harry blinks and turns to see his mother; she shook her head, very affectionate. Her hand messed up her son's hair.

"You better get used to it now Alice, to do it later. Keep doing it, darling, it has turned out very well for you," Harry laughs, pleased and embarrassed; shy he covers himself behind his mother's skirt.

"He's cute," she cooed.

Lily smiles, equal parts exasperated and kind.

"Aunt Alice," calls the boy more confidently, his hands playing with the cloth of his mother's tunic, "Is Neville free?"

Alice smiles and calls for a house elf.

"Mistress Alice, can you offer something? Rufer will do it immediately!". The little creature, with very wide ears, stirred very happy and animated. He had a white cloth that was wrapped around his body. The Longbottom crest was present on his back.

"Rufer, take Harry along with Neville, please. Then get some tea and snacks for me and my guest in the second floor living room." The house elf nodded several times, very energetic.

"Of course, of course, love Alice. Mister Potter, please follow me," Harry laughed happily and then offered his hand to the elf, who very embarrassed and uneasy grabbed the boy's hand.

"He is a very affectionate boy, you are consenting him too much, Lily", the aforementioned only shrugged, her bubbly laugh barely being contained.

"I'd rather it be like that, than start being pressured about other things," Lily frowned as she remembered the last conversation with James.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, crossing her arm with her Lily gave her a longing look as she remembered that annoyed moment.

"James told me that it was time for Harry to start learning about his duties as heir," Alice opened her mouth and immediately covered it.

"No!" He whispered, eagerly. His brown eyes gleamed, very bright, with the new information.

"Lily, dear, you must tell me every detail."

.

.

.

Harry was in a Diagon Alley bookstore when he hears the first insult to his mother.

He is too young at the time to be able to tell it apart, but over the years he would realize that his mother was also a victim of the fierce discrimination that Muggle-borns received.

He had dropped some books when in his eagerness to carry them all and, in that, he had hit a woman.

She was tall and unflattering-faced, with a crude and despicable expression that only maximized her ugliness.

"Harry darling?" His mother's candid voice had sounded lovely in the atmosphere so tense that Harry had messed with the witch.

The distinguished lady had made an uglier face when her mother had appeared.

"So this is your spawn," Lily had bristled fiercely upon hearing such an aggravating insult. Harry had only blinked, curious to know the new word.

"Lady Bulstrode", the harsh and aggressive tone of the red-haired witch belied the serene expression that remained on her face. His fury hissed malevolent for hurting his opponent.

The pureblood lady had sneered.

"Disgusting…" Harry let out a gasp when a soundless spell had fallen on him.

Everything else that had happened had been somewhat blurry.

Just remember that he and his mother had left the store, she had been very upset, but had faked smiles to reassure him.

Harry hadn't understood anything at the time and would have forgotten it with the days; only years later would he realize the reason for his rage.

.

.

.

Harry looks at himself in the mirror. His torso is not clothed so he can see it on him.

The boy's curiosity, more than seeing his own reflection, lay in the mark on his right hip.

The fluent words that were engraved in that place.

"Harry honey, have you changed yet?", Lily appeared in the room.

Harry jumped, surprised, and looked at his mother.

Lily stared at her son's mark.

The cursed words etched into Harry's body.

"Not yet, Mom. Now I do." He hastily grabbed the shirt that was on his bed.

Lily hated them.

The pale gold tone and elegant lettering; the message behind them was the worst.

"Harry baby, we've already talked about your brand, right?", She reminded him again, staring at him.

Harry stopped his movements and made a sign on his lips looking at the floor.

"Yes, don't tell anyone, not uncle Siri or uncle Remy," the boy nodded softly.

"Well, don't forget it, love. Not your robe either, don't forget, don't take it off even if Neville asks you to." Harry pouts, but nods again.

Lily's eyes softened.

"It's for your sake, darling, if you don't it might just happen the same as last time."

Harry winced at the memory of the time when he came out without the robe, despite his mother's words, and passed out on the way from the overload.

__

_ About magic load, _ Uncle Siri had told his mother. _ He is still unable to resist it. _

"Okay mom, I'll remember"

.

.

.

The object that will remain present throughout Harry's life is a book that his mother had personally made and gave him on his sixth birthday.

A leather and hardcover book, in which she would handwrite many basic wizarding world topics for Harry to learn and read carefully. Their illustrations were commissioned and each topic was written in such a simple way that a very young child could understand it.

Harry remembers how he used to read it several times while his mother stayed in her laboratory brewing new potions or perfecting the ones she knew.

He would have a special seat that he would sit in whenever he was there.

The smell of herbs and rare materials would be common for the child's nose.

Mountains of books would always accompany him and with her would always remain various herbs classified by name and importance.

Harry, while reading, asked her any questions he had. The illustrations that were in the book or the new topics were added to it monthly.

Her mother had always been very strict when it came to her upbringing.

Always aware that he learned more and more; very worried about it.

Harry remembered those memories fondly.

Those in which her mother explained why they did not have house elves or why it was important to celebrate magical holidays. 

The importance of magic or why we learn more every day was fundamental.

Those talks would be the most memorable he could remember. Those talks where her mother was sincere and fierce with the things she would say. Being a brilliant and amazingly intelligent woman.

Hadrian would always remember them as the anchor he needed.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, now he is elaborating more on certain topics that will be relevant later.  
> Now I have a Tumblr which I will try to at least upload extracts and be able to answer questions if they have any, of course also if they want to talk: 3  
> I'll leave the link below, in addition, there is a super spoiler! So, I think you should be a little tempted HAHAHA.  
> I will upload the last fragment in a few hours, I need to write two parts and I think this is it.  
> Opinions, criticisms, annoyances?  
> I will read all of them and I will try to be more active, although soon I will go on vacation so it will be easier.  
> By the way, as an outline, at first, I thought that this story would have about 30 or 40 chapters, but seeing it well it will exceed 60.  
> There is too much to tell and several characters that must appear. Hogwarts is missing and what will happen next, and more and more.  
> Although lastly, I am worried and intrigued how this will turn out, because it will be a new universe, which is more open to black magic and with a clear blood distinction, which is very scary, but good.  
> I'm with the same Tumblr and you can find me at this link.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jonnah-val


End file.
